Double Take
by cmahorror
Summary: AU Scrubs starting in Christmas of 2014
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patrick and Emma came into the house laughing. "That was fun Daddy, even if that mean woman was there."

Patrick smiled at her. "True, but at least we got to see all our friends at Christmas."

Emma's laughter stopped and she got quiet. He bent down and hugged Emma close. "I know you miss your mommy. How about you get ready for bed and I'll see if I can get in touch with her?"

Emma smiled and nodded her head before running up the stairs to her room.

Patrick waited until he heard her bedroom door closed and then made the call. "Yes, everything is back on track." He remembered the kiss he and Sam shared earlier in the evening. "The widow Morgan trusts me completely, she will not be an issue." He heard Emma's footsteps coming down the stairs. "I've got to go – I'll check in with you in a little bit, the usual place."

Emma saw him hanging up the phone. "Was that mommy?"

"No sweetie, they said she couldn't come to the phone." Emma's face dropped and tears filled her eyes. Patrick picked her up and hugged her. "Your mommy loves you so much and I know that she thinks this is best for all of us. She is getting help to be better and be the best mommy she can, we just have to be patient, okay?"

Emma nodded and sighed. She missed her mom and didn't understand what her dad meant when he said things like that. "When she does, will you get married again?"

"No sweetie." He didn't want the girl to get her hopes up.

"Because of Sam?" Emma knew he was spending a lot of time with Sam.

"No, because mommy and I just can't be married anymore. No matter what, I want you to know that your mom and dad love you very much." He gave her one last hug. "Now, it's bedtime. Do you want a story?"

"Not tonight." Emma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the headed to the stairs. "Good night Daddy."

"Good night baby girl." Patrick watched her head up the stairs and then sat back down on the couch and watched a movie. After it was over he went upstairs and checked on Emma – she was sound asleep.

He smiled and headed outside, to a shed in the backyard and greeted his partner. "I need to speak to our guest, how soon until I can?"

"We will bring them to the safe house tomorrow and you can meet up with us there at 2?"

Patrick thought about it. "Works for me – I'm sure I can arrange a play date for Emma."

Jerry Jacks stepped out of the shadows. "That child is going to get a complex if you keep sending her to friend's houses all the time."

Patrick shook his head. "Well, it isn't easy being a single father." He walked through the shed, mindlessly moving things around. "I'm actually looking at a couple of boarding schools not far from here. You know, out of sight, out of mind. It will be much easier to get things done without her underfoot all the time."

"You know, I really don't care, just so long as she doesn't interfere with our plans. Any word from Jobbin Robin lately?"

Patrick laughed. "What do you think?"

Jerry laughed along with him. "Of course not. I need to stop in and see our little bird, I'm sure she misses me." Jerry watched for a reaction but none came.

"Do what you want – it doesn't matter to me." He walked over to Jerry and stared him straight in the eyes. "I have no interest in what you and your cronies are doing – I have my own agenda. Do what you want, just so long as you do not interfere with my plans. Are we clear?"

Jerry smiled at him. "Crystal. Until tomorrow then?"

Jerry walked out the door and into the night while Patrick went back to the house. He went inside and went straight to bed. He was exhausted and tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin sat in her room staring out the window. She had no idea where she was anymore, she had been moved too many times, but this seemed to be her final stop. There was snow on the ground and she was surrounded by trees so she was obviously in the middle of a forest somewhere but she had no idea what country she was in, let alone a town.

She knew one thing for certain, today was Christmas. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered last Christmas, spending it with Patrick and Emma. She smiled remembering how Patrick had come back to her on Christmas Eve and said the words she had been waiting to hear.

Flashback

Robin was standing alone in her living room after Emma had gone to bed. It had been a long night with her parents and Duke visiting to help Emma hang up her stocking. Her mother had to run off to take care of a shooting on the docks and her father and Duke went to get a drink after her father had gifted Emma with a didgeridoo.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She hesitated for a moment then crossed room to open it. Standing on the front porch was Patrick, holding a paper bag in his hand.

"Hi." She was surprised to see him.

"Hey."

"I, um, I wasn't expecting you." She wasn't sure what to say at that moment, not knowing why he was there.

"But you should have been. You should have been expecting me and I should have been here a long time ago." Robin's heart caught in her throat. "I'm so sorry I left you waiting. I'm an idiot."

Robin shook her head at him. "No…"

Patrick interrupted her. "Yeah, I am. I'm home now."

For the first time in a long time, Robin was hopeful but she kept her expectations low. She couldn't risk the pain if she was wrong. "Well, what does this mean?"

He put down the bag he was holding and looked her straight in the eyes. "It means that I'm where I belong, for good." Robin gasped. "When I saw you in that church, I let out a breath that I thought I was going to hold for the rest of my life. I am your husband," Robin smiled at him, "this is our family, this is our life and I want it back."

Tears streamed down Robin's face as Patrick smiled at her, finishing his declaration of love with a simple statement. "I want you back, if you'll have me."

She smiled at him. "Of course I will." She gave a little laugh and reached for him as he leaned down and pulled her into a long awaited kiss.

End Flashback

Only one year ago her life had been perfect. She had her husband, her daughter and her freedom. Less than three months later it was all ripped from her once again. Now she had none of those things and had never felt more alone. She said a silent prayer for her family and then went to bed. Helena had given her the day off for Christmas but expected Robin to be up early in the morning to return to her research.

Robin curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jerry smiled at the person sitting across from him. They were struggling in the chair, bound and gagged, with a look of fury in their eyes. "If you will just be patient, your guest will be here soon and then you can return to your room – unencumbered of course."

They glared at him and then resumed trying to get out of their bonds. Jerry shook his head – so damn stubborn. "If you don't stop, I can think of several people who will pay the price for your insolence."

They stopped, closing their eyes and shaking their heads. Jerry would hurt anyone if it helped him accomplish his goals. "There, much better. Now, you are getting a visitor. We need some questions answered and you are just the person to do it."

The door opened up and Patrick came in, sitting down next to Jerry. He smiled at his guest. "So, I have a few questions for you…"

Anna shook her head as she, once again, got Robin's voicemail. Standing up, she went over to the window and stared out at Port Charles.

Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Initially, Anna had been thrown by Robin's declaration that she was broken. All of the information that had been thrown at her in such a short period of time had left Anna in a state of confusion that didn't stop until she was unable to get in touch with her daughter.

After 4 unanswered calls, Anna went into cop mode and reviewed the evidence:

• Robin had been blackmailed into helping Victor Cassadine resurrect his loved ones, including Helena.

• Robin would do anything to protect her loved ones, even if it meant leaving them.

• Robin would never willingly stay away from Emma or Patrick.

• There was no love lost between the Cassadines and Scorpios, especially between Helena and Robert.

• Cesar had told Patrick that Victor caused the accident that killed Gabriel. Anna hated to believe anything he said and yet, in this instance, she did. That was why Robin hadn't come home when Gabriel died, she couldn't or Victor would have gone after her family again.

• After the explosion, Helena had turned up alive. Robin's medical expertise had saved Helena and Anna was certain that the woman would have no problem continuing to threaten Robin into working for her.

Anna picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. "Sean, I need your help. Actually, I think Robin needs your help."

Sean listened intently as Anna told him what had been going on. "Has she spoken with Emma?" Sean knew from his talks with Anna and Robert both that Robin was a devoted mother.

"No…" Anna's heart dropped into her stomach, she had been so blind.

"I agree with you, something is not right with this entire situation. I still have a few contacts in the right places; let's see what they turn up. A woman like Helena Cassadine has more than a few enemies."

Anna shook her head. "Damn it Sean, how could I not see it?"

Sean tried to comfort her. "Anna, you were too close to the situation. Once you took a step back, you saw it. Are you going to say anything to Patrick?"

Anna hesitated. The truth was that she had a feeling something was off with Patrick. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about her ex-son-in-law had changed and she wasn't sure she could trust him anymore. "Not until I know anything for sure."

Sean noticed the hesitation but decided not to say anything. "Makes sense – you wouldn't want to get his hopes up. Tell you what, I'm going to get right on this and see what I can find out. I'll be in touch as soon as I find out anything."

"Thank you Sean."

Sean smiled. "Anything for our girl." He hung up with Anna and immediately called up another contact. "I want to put a tail on Dr. Patrick Drake and I need everything you have on the good doctor."

Sean trusted Anna's instincts – her hesitation to include Patrick meant that she felt something was wrong with him. If Anna felt something was wrong with Robin's ex-husband, there was and Sean would find out exactly what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna and Emma were giggling in Anna's hotel room watching Olaf sing "In Summer". In unison, they both said Anna's line in the movie, 'Don't you dare', and started full out laughing.

It was New Year's Eve and Anna had asked to take her granddaughter for the evening. More and more, Emma was at a friend's house rather than with Patrick. It was just another change she had noticed in his behavior. Patrick had once been a devoted father but now he seemed to spend as little time as he could with her. It had started happening not long after Gabriel's death and had become more and more obvious as the year went on.

"Grandma Anna?" Emma noticed that Anna wasn't watching the movie anymore.

"Yes luv?"

"Can we try and call Mommy again?" Every time Emma was with Anna, they tried to get in touch with Robin. They hadn't been successful as of yet, but Anna was hoping tonight was different.

"Of course dear. How about we stop our movie and do it right now." Anna grabbed the remote and pushed pause. She then picked up the phone and hit #2 to speed dial Robin's phone. "Come on Robin, please pick up."

"Hello?" Anna couldn't believe it – it was Robin!

"Robin?" Anna barely got her name out before Emma grabbed the phone from her. "Mommy?"

"Emma?" Robin was in shock, her phone hadn't been working since she was brought to wherever she was but now she was talking to her little girl. "Emma baby, I miss you so much. Are you okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I miss you too, so much. When are you coming home?"

Robin's tears started to flow down her face. "Emma, I want nothing more than to come home to you. I love you more than anything, you need to know that." Robin was trying to take advantage of the call to reassure her daughter. She didn't know how long she had before the call would cut out.

"I do mommy. I love you too."

Anna hated to break up the conversation between the two but she needed to talk to Robin. "Emma honey, I need to talk to mommy please." Emma reluctantly handed her grandma the phone. "Robin?"

"Mom? Mom, I love you."

"I love you too." Anna tried to come up with a way to figure out if Robin was okay. "Robin, I want you to know that I talked to an old friend of ours today, do you remember Grant Putnam?"

Robin took a sharp breath in and the tears flowed faster – she had figured it out, her mom knew she was had been kidnapped! "Really, how is he?"

"He's the same. We talked about the old days and how you are so much like I was when he knew me." Grant Putnam was a psychotic madman who had kidnapped Anna after failing in his attempt to take Robin. Filomena, Robin's caretaker and Grandmother, had been killed in the attack.

"Well, I guess there's no hiding from the truth."

Anna began crying. Robin had just confirmed what Anna suspected, she was being held against her will. She decided to try and get a little more information from Robin before the call was disconnected. "Are you keeping warm?"

"Yes, I have plenty of blankets and…" The call was lost and Robin was gone.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" Emma couldn't understand why her grandma was crying when they finally got to talk to mommy.

"Nothing baby, these are happy tears because I got to talk to your mommy." Anna smiled at the little girl. "Now why don't you go and get out the noise makers and party hats so we have them for when the clock strikes 12?"

Emma jumped off the couch and hugged Anna. "Ok – it really will be a Happy New Year since I got to talk to mommy, right grandma?"

Anna hugged her close. "You bet."

As soon as Emma left the room, Anna called Sean. "I talked to her – she confirmed she is being held against her will."

"Did you get anything else?" Sean had some news as well but he wanted to wait until he heard what Anna had to say.

"Yes that, wherever she is, it is cold right now." It wasn't a huge clue but it did eliminate a good portion of the world.

"Good. I'll see if we can see where the call was received, at least a general area." Sean broached the next subject. "Have you said anything to Patrick?"

Anna shook her head. "No, absolutely not. He is out with Sam tonight and I really don't want to involve him."

"Can you think of any reason why he would be making trips to Ferncliff Sanitarium?"

"None at all, why?" Anna wasn't sure what was going on.

"He has been there 3 times in the past week. He's not seeing a patient out there possibly?" Sean wanted to give the man the benefit of the doubt but Dr. Drake's actions were just not adding up.

Anna was confused. "No, he's a surgeon so they would bring the patient to GH."

"Ok. Well, I will keep an eye on him and let you know if I come up with anything. Until then, enjoy your New Year's celebration with your granddaughter."

"I have something to celebrate now – we are getting closer to bringing our girl home, aren't we Sean?" Anna had gained a little bit of hope now that she had actually spoken to Robin.

"Yes, Anna, I believe we are."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin rubbed her eyes as she pulled back from the microscope. She was absolutely exhausted. She had barely slept the night before in her excitement – help was coming. Now that her mom knew that Robin had been kidnapped she would stop at nothing to rescue her.

She was about to resume her study of the slide when she heard the door to the lab open.

"Jobbin Robin, how goes the research?"

Jerry loved coming by just to torture her. He always had a gun drawn, a not so subtle reminder of their first meeting when he shot her just to prove how vicious he could be. "Fine, but it would go better if I were left alone."

Jerry smiled. The truth was he had great admiration for the resilient doctor. Her refusal to immediately roll over to his threats never failed to amuse him. "Now is that any way to speak to someone who is bringing you a late Christmas gift?"

Robin rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever it is Jerry, I don't want it."

"Oh I disagree, little Robin. I think you will want this gift very much." Jerry nodded at the door and suddenly someone was pushed through it. Robin rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Patrick?"

He took a moment and then turned to her. Running over, Patrick pulled Robin into his arms and swung her around. "Robin? What is going on?"

"It's Helena and Jerry, they are working together to keep me here. I wanted to come home to you and Emma, I swear, but they said they would kill you and…" Tears filled Robin's eyes as she explained what had happened.

"Robin, it's okay." He took her face in his hands and gently rubbed her cheeks. "I believe you."

"You do?" Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, considering I was just kidnapped from the hospital…yeah."

Robin laughed. "That would be a big hint. I have missed you so much. I love you."

Patrick pulled her close. "I love you too." He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss.

Almost immediately Robin pushed him away and shook her head at him. "You're not Patrick. You're not my husband."

"Give the lady a prize – you're right, I'm not your ex-husband." He stressed the ex part. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. No one in Port Charles has figured it out but you knew with one kiss. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said you two were soul mates."

Robin's breath caught in her throat. "Where is he?" Robin demanded.

"Patty boy is locked away, safe and sound, for now. Whether he stays that way is all up to you." Jerry stepped forward to answer the question.

"And Emma?" She knew Patrick could take care of himself but her little girl was a different story.

"Safely staying at Grandma's. I must admit that I think your mother is having some doubts about your little story. I am hoping you can finish your work here before she figures it out, not only for your sake but your erstwhile ex-husbands as well."

"A few more weeks and I should have what you want. If I could get some assistance from another doctor…"

"Say Dr. Drake?" 'Patrick' glared at her. This woman had a lot of nerve but he was getting the attraction now. Not only was she beautiful but she also exuded a confidence and daring he wouldn't have expected. Too bad he didn't have the time to get to know her better, at least not yet.

"Patrick and I have always worked well together. We have a way of bringing out the best in each other."

"That may be so but for now Patty boy stays where he is, understood?" Jerry pointed the gun at her and Robin winced.

"Understood." She glared at both men. "When can I see him?"

Jerry stared at her for a moment – still a bossy little thing. Drake really wasn't worthy of her. "Soon, it all depends on the work you accomplish for us."

"Fine, then if you don't mind…" she gestured to the door.

"By all means, see you soon little Robin." Jerry headed to the door.

'Patrick' took another look at her. Until now he was basing his opinion of Robin on what Lisa had told him but, having actually met her, he started to see why Drake chose his wife over poor, sick Lisa. Oh yes, this was a situation that would definitely need to be revisited. "Yes, very soon Robin."

Both men left and Robin's brave face crumpled. She grabbed a beaker off the table and threw it across the room with a scream. Patrick was supposed to be safe, that was the deal and now he was in more danger than ever.

Robin took a few deep breaths and then returned to her microscope. With the stakes higher than ever, she had no time to waste. She needed to find the proper protocol and she needed to find it now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"But I don't want to go away to school Daddy." 'Patrick' had just told Emma that she was going to boarding school. He had chosen Kelly's in hopes of avoiding a scene but that hadn't worked.

"Emma, I have to go and help someone far away from here and I can't take you with me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Patrick, is something wrong?" Anna had walked in to get some coffee and overheard Emma's outburst. She looked at her granddaughter and quickly intervened. She pulled some money out of her pocket and gave it to Emma. "Why don't you go play a couple of songs on the jukebox while I talk to Daddy?"

The little girl smiled at her grandma. "Thank you Grandma Anna." She turned to her dad. "Is that okay?"

'Patrick' smiled back at her. "Of course baby. Go on." He turned back to Anna. "Thank you."

"So what is going on? Why are you sending Emma away to boarding school?" Anna was trying to remain calm but this was just another reason she didn't trust Patrick anymore. It had been a month since she had spoken with Robin and Patrick had continued to pull further and further away.

He had had a brief dalliance with Sam Morgan until she realized Jake was actually Jason Morgan. Jason still had no memory of where he had been while he was 'dead' but Sam was trying to help him recover his memories of that time; he may remember something that would lead to Robin.

"I have been requested for a special case out of the country and Emma cannot come with me. I don't know how long it will take but it will guarantee millions of dollars of funding for the hospital and I can't turn it down. What am I supposed to do?" 'Patrick' tried to at least sound a little conflicted.

Anna thought about it for a moment and then had an idea. "You leave her with me."

'Patrick' raised her eyebrows at her. "With you?"

"Why yes. I have plenty of free time and Mac would love to spend more time with Emma, especially with Robin gone." Anna hoped that 'Patrick' would go for this. She would feel much better if Emma were with her until she could figure out what the hell was going on.

"Anna you are a lifesaver. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Emma, could you come here please?" Emma walked back to the table. "How would you like to stay with Grandma Anna while I am helping the person who is sick?"

Emma smiled and nodded her head excitedly before throwing herself in her daddy's arms. "Yes, thank you Daddy!" She let go of him and hugged Anna. "Thank you Grandma Anna!"

'Patrick' smiled. "Alright then. I need to leave tomorrow so what do you say we get home and get you packed?"

Anna was shocked – this was not the Patrick she knew. He should be upset and conflicted, not relieved and okay with it all. "Of course. So where are you going?" She helped Emma on with her coat and tried to act casual. Anna had a theory and it was time to test it.

"Paris actually. I thought I would see if I could figure out where," he looked at Emma, "someone might be while I am there."

Anna saw her opportunity. "You should touch base with the doctor who developed LS49 and helped with Laura Spencer's case, Dr. Chevalier. Robin and him were always close."

'Patrick' smiled at Anna. "Great idea – I'll contact him as soon as I get to the hotel."

Anna's heart sank as he confirmed what she suspected. She didn't know who this man was but he was most definitely not Patrick Drake. Patrick had personally met with Robin's friend and mentor, Dr. Legrasse to discuss Laura's case and the drug protocol LS49. There was no way he wouldn't remember the man's name.

Anna smiled back at him, hiding her true feelings as best she could. The important thing right now was to get Emma away from this man. "You know I still have a key to your house and you have a lot of packing to do so why don't I take her home with me tonight? I have clothes and a toothbrush at my place for her and we can have a girl's night in."

'Patrick' hugged Anna. "That would be wonderful, maybe I can get out of here tonight. The sooner I help this man, the sooner I can come home to my girl." He leaned over and hugged Emma. "You have fun with Grandma and I will talk to you soon, okay?"

Emma hugged him back and then immediately grabbed Anna's hand. "Ok Daddy. Come on Grandma, let's go."

Anna led Emma out of Kelly's and got her buckled into the car. Within minutes she had Emma sitting in her room at the Metro Court watching Frozen for the hundredth time while Anna began making calls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jerry stared across the table at Dr. Patrick Drake. Patrick was fully restrained in a straight jacket so that he couldn't attempt to escape.

Patrick glared at Jerry, seething with rage at this man who seemed to make it his life's mission to keep Patrick away from his wife. "Why am I here this time Jerry?"

"You know your bedside manner is sincerely lacking. You really should take a few tips from your wife, sorry, ex-wife on how to improve it." Jerry smiled with satisfaction at the look of fury the crossed Patrick's face at the mere mention of Robin.

"You son of a bitch." Patrick hated that they had destroyed his marriage. "If I weren't in this damn straight jacket I would tear you apart."

"But then what would happen to poor Robin or little Emma?" Jerry bent over and stared Patrick straight in the eyes. "You are in no position to protect them so I would mind my tongue. I would hate it if anything happened to them."

"Bastard." Patrick took some deep breaths so he could get his anger under control. "What do want Jerry?"

"Our friend will be visiting soon. He needs some more information about our dear little Robin. Specifically, your love story."

"Why, you already said she knew he wasn't me." This didn't make sense. Until today they had only been interested in general things about their relationship, their wedding day, favorite things to do, but no intimate details.

"Well, it seems that you and our new Patrick share a similar taste in women. Since you are, shall we say, indisposed at the moment, he is hoping to take advantage of the time to get to know Robin better. He wants to know what makes her tick and how to break through those many walls she has up. Who better to ask than you."

Patrick felt sick. This could not be happening. "No, I won't do it."

"I thought you might feel that way so I brought you a little surprise." Jerry pulled out a tablet and showed it to Patrick. On the screen were Anna and Emma, playing in the park. "I would hate to have Emma suffer the same fate as Gabriel."

Patrick leaped out of chair and attempted to charge Jerry, momentarily forgetting that his right foot was shackled to the table in front of him. He fell hard to the ground, almost breaking his ankle.

"There's that temper that always gets you into trouble. Oh well, if you don't care enough about Emma to cooperate…"

"No!" Patrick attempted to pull himself off the ground but, without his arms, he just didn't seem to be able to.

Jerry came over and bent down, getting in Patrick's face. "Are we going to behave ourselves now?"

Patrick nodded his head. Jerry helped him up and back into his chair as the door opened and Patrick's double walked in the door.

Patrick still couldn't believe this was happening. Less than a year ago he had been sitting at home by himself. It was a week after Gabriel's funeral and he was looking through his and Robin's wedding album. Emma had gone with Mac and Felicia for the night so that he could take a little time to himself to not only grieve but also think about what to do about Robin.

Deep down in his heart he knew that Robin would have never stayed away if she had any choice. Once he had had time to think about everything that had happened, he realized that Victor had stopped Robin from coming home.

Patrick made a decision – it was time to tell someone what he knew and what he suspected was going on with Robin. No more protecting Victor Cassadine or the WSB. Patrick had picked up his phone to call Anna when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached up and felt a small dart near his carotid artery. He pulled it out and had only a few seconds to look at it before everything went black. When Patrick woke up, he was in a locked room with his twin staring down at him.

The same man who was staring at him right now. "So let's begin, how did you and Robin first meet?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin stared at the results and shook her head. Something was wrong, the numbers shouldn't be this high. It was almost like someone was sabotaging her work.

For the past month Robin has slowly made progress in her research, enough to put together a formula that should work. She followed the procedure for using the centrifuge strictly. The protocol she had created needed 12 hours in the centrifuge to properly combine. She put the protocol together and left it in the centrifuge over night but, according to her results, it didn't work at all. She felt like she was back at step one.

She was never going to get out of here. Robin kicked the table in frustration.

"What did that table ever to do you?" Robin looked up to see 'Patrick' standing in the doorway.

She rolled her eyes; she really didn't need this right now. 'Patrick' had been stopping by the lab more and more often lately although she didn't have a clue why. "Sorry, just not getting the results I had hoped for. Why are you here?"

He smiled at her. "To bring you good news – you are getting help with your reserach."

Robin got excited. "Patrick?"

His eyes darkened but he quickly recovered. His feelings for the lovely Dr. Scorpio had become stronger the more time he spent with her. Patrick had never been worthy of her and he needed to show her that. "No, me. I actually am a neurosurgeon too. I even come bearing gifts." He pulled a fudge mocha brownie ice cream bar out from behind his back.

Robin eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know these are my favorite? Did you ask my husband?"

He laughed and pulled a second ice cream bar. "Please, they just happen to be my favorite and I took a chance. If you don't want it…"

"No, I'll take it." She took the ice cream bar from him and opened it. "Thank you, it was very kind of you. I needed this today."

"Problems with your research?" She nodded her head. "Well then it's a good thing that I am here to help you."

"What about Emma?" Robin worried that her daughter had been brought their as well.

"She is perfectly safe and living with your mother while I assist in this research project."

Robin relaxed. "Good. Thank you…I don't even know your name. Calling you Patrick just seems wrong."

He smiled. This was progress, she wanted to know his name. "Daniel. Jerry calls me Danny boy."

Robin shook her head and laughed. "What the hell is it with Jerry and Irish nicknames? He's Australian."

Daniel laughed with her. Finally she was beginning to trust him. "I don't know." They finished their ice cream and he sat down at the desk with her. "Show me what you have done so far so we can create this protocol and get you home to your daughter."

Robin looked at him. For some reason she believed him when he said that. She nodded her head and began telling him about what she had come up with so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks later

"I think this is it – look at these numbers." Robin pointed at the computer screen. She was cautiously optimistic that she may have stabilized the compound.

Even though he didn't need to, Daniel leaned down close to the screen. He gently placed his chin on Robin's shoulder. Robin shivered internally, keeping her revulsion for the man hidden. "Yes, it looks like this may work. Do you want me to put it together?"

Robin pulled away and stood up and headed over to the table that contained all the elements she needed to finish the protocol. "That's okay – I've got it."

The truth was she did not trust the man. He had a huge ego that was completely unearned; he wasn't even half the doctor Patrick was. All of Daniel's attempts to "help" her had actually been hindrances to her work, so much so that Robin constantly had to go back and redo the simplest task Daniel had completed.

"Well," Daniel smiled at her as she worked, "why don't I see about putting together a celebratory dinner for us?"

"That's really not necessary." She was trying to politely turn him down. He had made it very clear that he was attracted to her and she had tried to make it clear that she was not interested. There was only one man for her and while Daniel may have Patrick's face, he didn't have Patrick's heart or soul. No matter how hard he tried, Daniel was not Patrick.

"I know it's not," he walked up behind her once again and put his hands on her shoulders, "but I want to do it."

Robin knew she really didn't have a choice. "Sure, sounds great."

"Great – I'll have a dress brought to your room." Robin turned around and looked at him questioningly. "I want to have a real celebration, dressed up and everything. Wait until you see me in a tux."

Robin's heart broke a little bit. She had seen her Patrick in tux before and it was a great memory. "Okay. Let me finish putting this together, get it in the centrifuge and then I'll get ready."

"Perfect – I'll have the guards bring you to the dining room in two hours." He picked up Robin's right hand and softly kissed it. "Until then."

She smiled back at him and watched him walk out the door. One good thing would come out of this dinner, Robin would finally get to see more of where she was being held and may even be able to see where they were holding Patrick. She knew he had to be close by.

This was also her chance to get to know Daniel a little better. The more she knew about the man, the better her chances of escape. She knew he was here willingly but she needed to know why. If she could figure out why he was doing this maybe she could use it to help facilitate her and Patrick's escape.

Finishing up the protocol, Robin put it in the centrifuge and headed out the door. Her guard took her from the lab to her room just down the hall. She entered to find a strapless black evening gown on the bed along with matching shoes and a satin wrap. She was in shock – how long had he been planning this?

_

The guard led her down the stairs and into the dining room. She was surprised to find that she was in an actual house, she had been certain she was in a hospital or medical facility of some kind. Daniel stood there in his tux smiling at her. "You look amazing Robin."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

Daniel pulled out her chair for her and then sat down at the table for two. Candles sat in the middle of the table providing the only light in the room. Wine was already poured and there were two place settings. In the middle of the little table was a silver serving tray with a crown of lamb. Beside it sat a bowl with steamed asparagus, another bowl with cheese potatoes and a plate full of beignets.

Robin smiled. This was proof that Daniel was talking to Patrick. This was a specific, special meal that Patrick and Robin had on very rare occasions, one she only ate with him. Daniel was pleased with her reaction.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Yes, very much."

Daniel quickly fixed their plates and then sat down to eat with her. After the food was gone, they sat at the table talking. Robin was carefully monitoring her alcohol intake, she had only had a glass and a half of wine and the bottle was almost empty. It was time to start questioning Daniel.

"Daniel, I'm curious – did you always look like Patrick?"

He laughed. He was a little drunk and looking for any excuse to keep the evening going. "No, I mean we had similar features and the same color hair but I had plastic surgery to look exactly like him. He is also a couple of inches taller than me but," he stage whispered to her, "I have lifts in my shoes."

Robin nodded and gave her best giggle. "But why, I can't imagine it is your life long desire to look like Patrick?"

"Absolutely not. That jerk was the bane of my existence all through college – all the ladies wanted him and the men wanted to be him. I had to watch him use Lisa for years. Do you know he wouldn't commit to her?" Robin nodded her head. After all these years, Lisa was once again a part of her life. "Of course you did, sorry."

"I was her best friend you know. I held her every time she cried over him, listened to her talk about how much she loved him and how she knew that their future was together. Patrick and I were both pre-med with a focus on neurology so I got a front row seat to how little he cared about her. She was devastated when he chose to go to medical school across the country from the school she and I got in to."

This was all news to Robin and she was certain Patrick had no idea that Lisa's obsession with him started all those years ago. Everything was falling into place for her now.

"When I learned what happened with Lisa and you, I immediately took Lisa's side and vowed revenge against both of you." Robin's face betrayed her fear. Daniel grabbed her hand. "But then I got to know you and realized that Lisa was wrong. You are amazing and I cannot blame Patrick for changing his ways for you. I do blame him for cheating on you with her though."

He stood up and gently pulled Robin from her chair as "Where or When" by Harry Connick Jr. filled the room. He pulled her against him and began dancing with her. "None of this would have happened if he hadn't slept with Lisa. She would have eventually given up and gone on with her life. She would be alive and you and Patrick would probably be at home right now with your daughter. But he did and you are here with me." He stopped and gently raised Robin's chin until he was looking her straight in the eyes. "Maybe I should be thanking him."

He decided this was the time to make his move. He quickly leaned down and kissed a startled Robin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Have a good day at school sweetheart." Anna gave Emma a kiss as she dropped her off at her classroom. "Remember, Aunt Felicia is picking you up from school today. She will meet you right here, okay?"

"Okay Grandma, I love you."

"I love you too." Anna watched Emma go inside and sit down at her desk before she reluctantly left the school. She would have stayed at the school all day long watching over Emma if she could but Anna had work to do.

Anna had friends in high places. Felicia had been elected Mayor of Port Charles, not to mention her and Robert's connections at the WSB, and both things had helped Anna get a hearing to obtain temporary custody of Emma. She hated to do it to Robin and Patrick but they were in danger and she couldn't risk the imposter coming to Emma's school and taking her. Anna had not been able to protect her daughter but she sure as hell was going to protect her granddaughter. She owed Robin that.

She arrived at the courthouse and made her way to the judge's chambers. Due to the sensitive nature of the case, it was not on the docket. Emma was the granddaughter of two former spies, the great-niece of the former police commissioner and current mayor and the daughter of two prominent doctors who had both disappeared off the face of the planet – that was enough to guarantee complete secrecy.

Anna walked up the stairs to the second floor and saw Robert, Mac, Felicia and Sean in the hall waiting for her. Robert and Sean had both come back to Port Charles not long after Anna had spoken to Robin. Unfortunately, the tower the call had pinged was in the middle of nowhere and they hadn't been able to pinpoint Robin's location, just that she was still somewhere in the state. Chances were excellent that if Robin was still in the state, so was Patrick.

Fifteen minutes later the group left the judge's chambers with a court order granting Anna Devane temporary full custody of Emma Grace Scorpio Drake. Anna immediately called the school to inform them that under no circumstances was Emma to leave the school with anyone but herself, Robert, Mac or Felicia. If anyone else attempted to take her, the school was to refuse and call the police.

"You okay?" Mac was worried about Anna – he had been so caught up in Maxie's latest drama he had completely missed everything that had been going on with Robin.

"I hate this Mac, having to go in and take away custody of that little girl from her parents. It's not fair!" Anna shook with anger. "Robin has been through so much and she deserves to be here at home with her husband and child, not held hostage by some madwoman once again."

Mac sighed. They were all being eaten away with guilt but no one felt it more than Anna. "We will get her back. Our girl is strong and she will do anything to get back to Emma."

"This all my fault." Mac began to interrupt but Anna stopped him. "No Mac, she was begging for help on that call and I did nothing. She is my daughter and I should have known what was going on and protected her. Instead I let them take her away again."

Robert put his arms around Anna and hugged her. "No one let them take Robin. You didn't know what was going on and even if you did, did you know where she was?" Anna shook her head. "Then you need stop thinking about the past and focus on what is important – protecting Emma and finding Robin and Patrick."

Anna hugged him back. Robert was right, for once.

Robert looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise you Anna, we will get her and Patrick back. No matter what it takes, we will bring them home."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He opened the door and walked into the lab. He didn't turn on the lights, he knew exactly where he was headed – the centrifuge. He was just about to stop the machine when the lights turned on.

"Tsk, tsk Danny boy – what do you think you are doing?" Jerry stood there, gun in hand, at the door. "I take it your attempt at seducing the good Dr. Scorpio did not go as planned?"

Daniel backed away from the machine. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jerry shook his head. "You just don't get it – little Robin is nothing if not loyal, especially to that dog Patrick Drake. Did you really think that a few weeks in the lab with her would change anything?"

"He doesn't deserve her." Daniel stared at the centrifuge, wanting so badly to push the button that would destroy Robin's work and keep her there with him.

Jerry knew exactly what Daniel was thinking. He had kept quiet these past few weeks while Daniel did little things to sabotage the experiment. Robin had, of course, repaired every effort but Jerry couldn't stand by and let Daniel do it anymore. The plan needed to move on to its next phase and Robin's protocol was necessary for that to happen. "No he doesn't, he never did."

Jerry walked slowly towards the man. "I have a proposition for you. Leave that alone and I guarantee you all the time in the world to win over the lovely Dr. Scorpio. As an added bonus, you will also get to make Patty boy suffer. Are you interested?"

Daniel thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "What do you have planned?"

_

Robin laid in bed, tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep but all she could do was think about what had happened after dinner.

 _Flashback_

Robin pulled away from Daniel, breaking the kiss. "Daniel, I don't know what you are thinking but I, uh, I just don't feel that way about you."

"I don't understand Robin, haven't these past weeks meant anything to you?"

"Yes - that I am closer to freeing my husband and us going home to our daughter." Robin looked at him in disbelief.

Daniel slowly walked over to the table. Suddenly he wrapped his hands around the edge of the table and flipped it over. Robin backed up and headed towards the stairs but a guard stopped her. Daniel walked over and grabbed her by the arm, practically dragging her up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and threw her onto the bed. He stopped and stared at her for a moment before turning and walking out the door.

 _End Flashback_

Robin was still lying there when the door opened and Jerry came through it. "Little Robin, I have a surprise for you – we are going to go see your husband."

Robin got out of bed and eyed Jerry suspiciously. "Seriously, I am taking you to your Patty boy, not Daniel. I promise and you know that I am a man of word."

Robin nodded and then followed Jerry out of the room into the hallway. He stopped her and produced a blindfold. "Sorry dear but you cannot see where we are going."

Robin sighed but turned around so Jerry could put the blindfold on her. He led her down the hall to an elevator. It felt like they went down several stories before she heard a ding and was led out of the elevator. After making several turns, Jerry stopped her and took off the blindfold.

He pointed to the door to her right. "There you are, please do not try anything stupid."

Robin didn't say anything, she just opened the door and walked in to the room.

Tears filled her eyes as she saw her husband for the first time in almost a year. "Patrick."

He was lying on a cot inside a barred cell. Patrick jumped up as Robin ran to the bars. The bars were just wide enough for him to put him arms through and wrap them around her. They were even able to kiss.

"It's you – it's really you." Robin's tears flowed freely down her face. "I am so sorry – this is all my fault."

"No, no." Patrick was gently stroking her face. "This is all the Cassadine's fault."

"But…"

Patrick interrupted her. "No buts. We both know that Victor was not going to take no for an answer. No matter what you said, he was going to take you away from me."

"But Gabriel…"

"Again, Victor's fault. You were doing everything he said and he still caused that accident just because he could." The tears he had been holding back finally spilled over his cheeks. "I love you, beyond reason and that has and will never change."

"And I love you, beyond reason."

"Aww, isn't this just a lovely reunion." Jerry stepped into the room. Robin turned around to face him as Patrick wrapped his arms back around her through the bars.

"You son of a bitch." Patrick didn't even bother to hide his anger.

"And that temper again." He pointed a gun at Robin. "Now watch what you say or we will replay our first meeting. Intern Emily isn't here to patch you up this time."

Robin grabbed Patrick's hands and held on tight.

"Now, will you behave?" Jerry waited for Patrick's nod and then lowered the gun. "Good, we have a few things to discuss. Mainly, what do we do with you and Jobbin' Robin now that her work here is done?"

Jerry smiled at the couple and then closed the door so they could talk in private.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nathan was sitting at his desk when he saw a woman run into the room. "I need to see Commissioner Devane now!"

Nathan recognized her immediately – it was the commissioner's daughter Robin. "Robin – can I help you?"

"Who are you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm Detective Nathan West – I'm dating your cousin Maxie and I recognize you from the pictures she has of you at the apartment." Nathan hoped to put her at ease, she was obviously upset.

"Then you can help me find my mom. I need her to come with me to rescue my husband." Robin ran in the direction of Anna's office but Nathan stopped her. "Anna took a leave of absence but I will call her immediately. Let me get the interim commissioner out here."

Nathan picked up his phone and called Dante Falconeri and discovered that he was with Anna in his office at the moment. Less than a minute later Anna was holding her daughter in her arms. "Oh Robin, I am so sorry."

"I know and we can talk about it later but right now we need to go and rescue Patrick. He's being held at a house in the woods about an hour's drive from here. Mom, the Patrick who has been in Port Charles for the past 8 months was an imposter, it wasn't my husband." Robin was talking so fast that Anna could barely keep up.

Anna stroked Robin's hair and looked her straight in the eyes. "I know – I figured that out. Give us the directions and we will go and get him. You will stay here."

Robin began to protest but Anna stopped her. "You are their target and Patrick would never forgive me if I let you anywhere near that place again. Nathan is calling Mac and he is bringing Emma here. You concentrate on reuniting with your little girl and let us take care of Patrick."

Robin nodded and began writing down the directions to the house where Daniel and Jerry were holding Patrick. It was decided that Nathan would stay behind to guard Robin and Emma while Anna and Dante headed up the rescue mission.

15 minutes later, Robin was holding her daughter while Anna, Dante and a dozen other officers headed out to bring Patrick home.

_

Dante entered the front door of the house. After checking out the room he shouted out "Clear!" and Anna and three other officers entered. Spreading out they looked for the elevator that Robin said would take them to Patrick. The other officers were spread out throughout the grounds but by all appearances, this place was deserted.

Dante walked over to the hall and spotted the elevator at the end. "Anna, down here." They made their way slowly down the hall, making sure to clear every room on their way. Finally they got to the end of the hall and pressed the down button on the elevator – Robin was convinced Patrick was in a basement of some sort.

Inside the elevator there was a B button so they pushed it and made their way down the hall after the doors opened. The once again began clearing rooms as they made their way. Anna paused in front of the third door and pushed it open.

"Patrick!"

There in a cell was her son-in-law, laying down on a cot. He jumped up as soon as he realized who was at the door. "Anna? Thank God!" He looked at her. "Robin' s here, you have to find her!"

She ran over to the cell while Dante began looking around the room for the keys. "No, she escaped and sent us here to get you. Patrick, she and Emma are sitting in the PCPD under police protection waiting for us to bring you home."

Anna watched Patrick carefully as Dante tried to find the keys. "Did you know there was someone pretending to be you in Port Charles?"

"I know, he would come and ask me questions every few weeks. It turns out he was some psycho who was in love with Lisa Niles and blamed me and Robin for her death. Jerry found him and convinced him to have plastic surgery so he could take my place. His name is Daniel Chriton. He is also a neurosurgeon." Patrick paced as he talked. He just wanted to get to Robin.

"Yes, well I don't know where he is now but he said he was going to Paris. I asked him if he was going to meet up with Robin's mentor, Dr. Chevalier, while he was there?" Anna decided to test him before she opened the cage.

"Who the hell is Dr. Chevalier?" Patrick looked at Anna, confused by what she was saying. "Robin studied under Dr. Legrasse. I met him years ago when I was consulting on Laura Spencer's case."

Anna smiled as Dante handed her the key to the cell. "I know that and you know that but Daniel didn't."

Patrick smiled back at her as she opened the door. "You knew – I should have known you would figure it out." He stepped out of the cell and hugged her tightly.

After a minute, Anna let go and nodded to Dante. "So, you ready to go home?"

"I can't wait. Take me back to my wife."

The threesome quickly left the house and headed back to Port Charles.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin paced nervously up and down the main room of the PCPD. She had a wonderful reunion with Emma, assuring the little girl that her mommy still loved her more than anything. After she heard that Anna and Dante were on their way back, she had sent Emma home with Mac to get settled back in their house. Nathan was surprised by her decision.

"Don't you think she would want to be here to see her Dad?"

Robin shook her head. Nathan was surprisingly innocent for a police detective. "Daniel successfully posed as my husband for almost a year. I want to make sure that the man coming back with my mother is really Patrick before I bring him back around Emma."

Nathan nodded his head. Of course, that made perfect sense. "Ok, well, do you want to go over what happened again?" He offered her a seat at his desk.

Robin knew he was doing it to keep her mind off of things and she was grateful for it. She beginning to see what drew Maxie to the young man.

 _Flashback_

"What do you mean what to do with us? You said you would let us go when I was done with the protocol." Robin was furious but Patrick held her close against the bars.

"But you are not done with it, are you?" Robin shook her head, confused by what Jerry was saying. "We still don't know if it works and what the long term effects are. No, we still have to do human testing."

Robin couldn't believe it, she was never going to be free of this nightmare. "No! I won't do it."

Jerry smiled at her, always so stubborn and righteous. "Yes you will or your husband," he pointed the gun at Patrick's head, "and your daughter will pay the price. Not to mention your parents, Uncle Mac, Felicia, Maxie, I mean the list of your loved ones goes on and on - plenty of people who will pay the price if you do not do what I am asking. Am I making myself clear?"

Patrick felt Robin's tears hitting his arms. "You bastard."

"Yes, I am but I still hold all the cards. Patty boy, say goodbye to your beloved ex-wife. We are moving her to another facility closer to the test subjects. You will stay here. If you are a good boy and a good girl, you may get to visit but," he stared Robin down, "one mistake and Patty boy here pays. Understood?"

Robin nodded her head in agreement and then turned around to Patrick. "I love you, so much."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Patrick glared at Jerry. "What? You two want some privacy? Fine, I'll be right outside."

"Robin, look at me. If you get the chance while they are moving you, run."

"But…"

Patrick shook his head. "No, you run and bring help back here. Okay?" Robin nodded her head. "I love you and Emma so much." He kissed her one last time. "Now go."

Robin reluctantly left Patrick and walked out the door. A few minutes later she was headed outside with another guard. They got in the car and headed out onto the highway. She recognized the road they were on, it led straight to Port Charles. "Oh my God, I'm going to be sick. Please pull over."

He looked at her briefly and then back at the road. "No."

"Please, my medicines sometimes make me sick and I," she stopped and covered her mouth, almost crying.

The guard quickly pulled over and ran to her side of the car. He opened the door and Robin got out.

"Thank you." She looked at the guard and then punched him right in the stomach followed by a quick kick to head while he was bent over. He was caught off guard, so much so that he didn't have time to react when Robin jumped back in the car, locked the doors and took off.

 _End Flashback_

"I drove straight here and you know the rest." Robin was exhausted and just wanted to make sure Patrick was safe.

"Okay, well they should be here any moment now."

Almost as if on cue, the doors opened and Anna and Dante entered followed closely by Patrick. He ran straight to Robin.

"Robin! You made it." He smiled at her and took her in his arms, cradling her neck in his hands.

"Patrick!" She looked in his eyes leaned up to kiss him when she suddenly got dizzy.

Without warning, Robin passed out in Patrick's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anna poked her head in the door of Robin's room at the hospital. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Patrick smiled at her. "Of course Anna. Robin and I were just talking."

Anna smiled at Robin. "How are you feeling? You really scared me when you passed out like that."

Robin looked at Patrick and then smiled at her mom. "Fine, just exhaustion. With everything I have been through over the past year it was bound to catch up with me." Tears filled her eyes. "I just wish that it was over."

Anna took Robin's hand in hers. "It will be. We will find this Daniel, Jerry and Helena and make them pay for taking you away from us. The important thing is that you are home where you belong, safe and sound and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that it stays that way."

Patrick nodded. "Me too. So, you want to tell your mom the good news or should I?"

Anna smiled at her daughter. "More good news, what is it?"

Robin looked at Patrick. "Why don't you do the honors?"

He smiled at Robin, gently rubbing her face. "We are getting married."

"That is wonderful news." Anna was thrilled that Robin and Patrick were getting remarried. She hoped that they would wait a few months to allow themselves both time to recover from their ordeal but they had never wanted to divorce – Jerry and Daniel had done that.

Robin yawned and Anna took the hint. "Now I know they said they were keeping you overnight for observation so I am going to get going. Patrick, are you going home?"

"I'm not going anywhere until Robin comes with me." Patrick kept his eyes focused on Robin. "Emma is going to stay with Mac for the night so I can stay here with Robin."

"Oh." Anna didn't say anything but she did think that was a little odd, why wouldn't he want to see Emma? She shook it off, after all Emma was healthy and safe with Mac. Robin was in the hospital. "Well, I will see you both in the morning. Good night." Anna left the room but looked through the window on the door one last time before she left the hospital.

Anna got into her car and made a call. "Sean?"

"Anna, we just heard the news!" Sean and Robert had gone to check out a lead in Texas a few days ago so they had just found out about Robin and Patrick's return.

"Yes, it's great that they are home. Listen, I want to keep the guards on Patrick and Emma and add one to Robin. Jerry and Daniel are both still out there and I would feel better if they were being watched."

Something in Anna's voice concerned Sean. "Anna, is something wrong?"

"I am worried – Jerry is relentless and if he isn't found soon there is no telling what he might do. And this Daniel is an unknown quantity. All we know is that he is a neurosurgeon and he thinks he is in love with our girl."

"And nothing else?" Sean looked at Robert.

Anna thought about it for a minute. "Isn't that enough? We need to find everything we can on this Daniel Chriton. From what Patrick says, the man is obsessed with destroying him and taking Robin and Emma away from him would be the best way to do it."

Sean decided to back off for now. "Ok Anna, we will get started on that as soon as we get home. We're headed to the airport now and will be back tonight."

"I'll see you both later. Bye." Anna hung up the phone and thought for a moment. Robin and Patrick were home, she should be happy and yet…

"I'm overreacting" she said to herself. Shaking her head, Anna started the car and headed over to Mac's house to see her granddaughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3 weeks later

Robin stood at the nurse's hub reading a chart. She had been brought in as a special consultant on a case and had agreed to work there as a visiting physician with only one proviso, that she did not have to deal with the Chief of Staff, Dr. Obrecht. The board agreed and Robin reported all her findings to them.

"It's good to have you back Dr. Scorpio, even as a visiting physician." Epiphany held a special place in her heart for Robin.

"It's good to be back and if things ever change I will be more than happy to return to staff but for now…"

"For now, you are one of the lucky ones." Epiphany laughed.

Patrick came up behind Robin and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Robin shook her head. "You didn't I guess I'm still a little jumpy."

Patrick squeezed her tight. "Completely understandable." He turned her around so she was facing him. "You have nothing to be scared of. No one is ever going to take you away from me again."

He gave her a quick kiss and then smiled at her. "So, I was going to ask if you wanted to observe my surgery tomorrow. Obrecht has finally deigned to let me work my magic again." Obrecht had insisted that Patrick take two weeks to get acclimated to GH again before she would let him operate. The reveal that an imposter had been posing as Dr. Drake had not looked good for her and she had blamed Patrick for getting kidnapped in the first place.

"I can't, I have patient and lab privileges but Dr. Obrecht made it clear that I am not to step foot in an OR."

Patrick looked disappointed but decided to let it go for now. "Ok, well I am on my way to pick up Emma from dance and then we are hitting the store. Anything in particular you want for supper?"

She smiled at him. "No, whatever you and Emma want is fine with me."

"Ok – I have a few minutes before I have to go, why don't I walk you back to the lab?" Patrick let go of her and held out his hand.

Robin took the offered hand in hers and tucked her chart under her other arm. "That would be great."

The couple were walking down the hall when a man came out of the stairway, pushed Patrick down and grabbed Robin. Patrick jumped up and yelled for help. He then went after the man, pulling Robin away from him and throwing her out of harm's way.

The stranger and Patrick were on the floor wrestling when the guard came running down the hall. "Freeze!"

When the stranger heard the guard yelling he stood up quickly and, with a sick smile, stomped on Patrick's left hand – hard. Robin could hear the bones in his wrist snapping from across the hall.

The guard ran after the man while Robin checked out Patrick's wrist. She heard additional footsteps and began yelling out orders. "Get me a splint and a wheelchair, we need to get him to x-ray ASAP." Robin looked at Patrick. "Thank you but I think your surgery days are done for a little while."

Patrick grimaced in pain and nodded his head. "It was worth it if it stopped him from taking you." Robin gently examined the wrist when Patrick suddenly cried out.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle but…"

Patrick interrupted her. "No, Emma! I'm supposed to pick her up…"

Robin wrapped the splint around his wrist as she answered him. "I'll call my dad and have him pick her up, okay?"

Patrick smiled at her. "Okay, will you stay with me while they fix me up?"

Robin nodded. "Of course I will." The orderly arrived with the wheelchair and he helped Patrick get into it while Robin made arrangements for Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

One week later

Anna reviewed all the notes Patrick's guard had sent her from the past week. Nothing unusual was coming up – he went to the hospital for check-ups on his wrist and to check on patients, came home, spent time with Emma and Robin. Not a thing that should raise a red flag and yet something was still off.

Then again, maybe it was to be expected – the man was held hostage for almost a year. He watched his daughter being raised by an imposter and knew his wife was being held hostage by Helena and Jerry and he could do nothing about it. Patrick had to hear about his divorce from Jerry. He had to hear about Rafe causing the accident that killed Gabriel from Helena, almost gloating about what her brother had done to keep Robin in line. Lastly, he had to hear from Daniel how Daniel had put a permanent black mark on Patrick's career by allowing Rafe to die on the operating table. Any one of these events would be enough to cause a change in personality but all of them within less than a year?

It wasn't that Patrick was acting any differently – he seemed the same as usual there was just a little less drive in his actions. Several years ago, if he had broken his wrist he would have been mad as hell and cursing the world but instead he just accepted it and moved on. But, then again, years ago he hadn't been forcibly kept away from the wife and child he loved more than life for almost a year.

She stared at a picture of Robin and Patrick sitting on the couch, watching TV with Emma. This was silly – she needed to concentrate on finding Daniel, Jerry and Helena. Maybe then her daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter could finally have a normal life.

_

Robin walked in the door and was instantly greeted by Emma. "Mommy! Daddy and I made you supper."

Robin smiled at her little girl, hugging her tight. "Really, and what did you make me?"

"Pancakes of course." Patrick came in from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes in his hand and set them down on the table. He then walked over to Robin and gave her a long kiss hello. "Hungry?"

"Yes, of course." She looked at Emma. "I can't wait to taste what my beautiful girl made me."

Taking Emma's hand, Robin walked over to the table and sat down. She helped fixed Emma's plate and then sat down to eat with Patrick and Emma.

"By the way, Nikolas wants us to come over to Wyndamere for dinner tomorrow night." Patrick had gotten a call earlier that day.

"Really?" Robin was surprised. She really hadn't talked to Nikolas since she had gotten back.

"Yeah, he wants to catch up and Spencer wanted to see Emma. I said yes, is that alright?"

Robin nodded. "Of course, Nikolas is one of my oldest friends. What time is he expecting us and are we doing casual or formal?"

Patrick laughed. "7:00 and casual."

"Sounds good."

They finished supper and Robin began cleaning up with Patrick stopped her. "Hey, I may have a broken hand but I am not an invalid. You work hard at the hospital all day long, the least I can do is let you relax at night."

Robin thought about it for a moment. "Okay, if you're sure. I do have to go in early tomorrow so the sooner I can get my shower and get to bed, the better. How about I get Emma ready for bed while you clean up?"

"Perfect – I'll be up in a little bit." Robin took Emma's hand and headed towards the stairs. "Oh, and Robin?"

Robin stopped and looked back at him. "If you fall asleep before I get up there, sweet dreams. I love you."

Robin glanced down at Emma who was watching her. "Love you too."

Robin headed up the stairs with Emma while Patrick finished cleaning up supper.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Robin, it has been too long." Nikolas hugged Robin and then gently kissed her cheek. Robin, Patrick and Emma had just arrived at Wyndamere and had been let into the main room by Alfred.

"I know." Robin smiled at her old friend. The two friends had been through a lot together over the past 20 years and she was always glad to see him.

"Patrick." Nikolas extended his hand and Patrick shook it.

"Nikolas – it is good to see you."

Nikolas bent down at looked at Robin's little girl. "And how are you tonight Emma?"

Emma smiled. "Very well thank you. And you?" Her mom was big on manners and Emma wanted to show her mom that she did listen.

"Very well myself, thank you." He smiled at this miniature version of his good friend. He could see why Spencer was so taken with her, the same way Nikolas once felt about Robin. "Spencer is in the kitchen. Patrick, why don't you and I take Emma down there so we can get their dinner set up?"

"Aren't they eating with us?" Robin was confused, she thought this was a family dinner.

"No, they are having corn dogs and fries and then Spencer has a new gaming system he wants to show Emma." Emma squealed with delight. "We are having something a little more sophisticated."

Patrick took Emma's hand. "Well, do you want to go see Spencer?"

Emma nodded her head vigorously. Robin laughed. "Okay, go and have fun. I'll see you in a little bit."

The men walked the little girl to the kitchen while Robin went over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantle. Spencer, her, Nikolas, Emily, Liz…so many memories.

"Remembering your carefree days of youth Dr. Scorpio?" Robin turned around to see Jerry Jacks standing a few feet from her. "Or maybe those wonderful months we spent here together."

Robin started to move but Jerry quickly crossed over to her and backed her into a corner. "You didn't really think you were free of me did you?"

"No, you made that very clear once I got back home, didn't you?" She couldn't believe she was foolish enough to have believed that she actually escaped on her own. Of course Jerry had known she was going to escape; it was the perfect cover for his return to Port Charles.

He smiled at her, even taking a moment to brush the hair away from her face. "And you have been behaving the way you should. Bravo Dr. Scorpio, you have gotten much better at lying over the years."

"Why are you here?"

"Well this place does hold a sentimental place in my heart." Robin glared at him. "My benefactor is already here and more than willing to give me room and board while we finish testing the protocol. In fact, we have already started human testing."

Robin's face went pale as she realized what he was saying. "Nikolas?"

"Yes."

Robin shook her head. "It isn't enough that you almost killed him with that damn poison years ago, now you have to do this…" She began to push past him when Jerry grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Let me make this clear, you will do as we say or someone you love will pay. Would you rather I test the protocol on your mother or daughter? How about Patty boy?" Robin just stared at him, realizing that she was in a no win situation. "Nikolas is aware of what is going on. Admittedly, he wasn't thrilled to be the guinea pig until I gave him the names of the other possible patients and then he was more than willing to volunteer his services."

Jerry released Robin's wrist and she took a few steps back away from him. "You are now Nikolas's private physician and will be meeting with him regularly to monitor his reactions to the protocol. If you let anyone know what is going on or try to bring in anyone to help, I will be forced to give you a reminder of what is at stake and what you have to lose. Am I clear?"

Robin nodded her head and tried not to cry. "Good." Jerry stood up and walked over to the bookcase and slid it open. Before entering the catacombs he took one last look and Robin and smiled. "Enjoy dinner, it smells delicious."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Patrick smiled and then happily kissed Robin. They were in the ballroom at Wyndamere; once Nikolas had heard they were getting married again he insisted on that they have wedding there.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Robin and Patrick walked down the aisle, followed closely by Emma and Nikolas. Patrick had asked Nikolas to be his best man as a favor to Robin. She felt that since it was Nikolas's idea to have the wedding at Wyndamere, the least they could do was include him in the wedding party. Matt was still in prison and he really didn't have any male friends besides Nikolas anyway.

While pictures were being taken, the ballroom was being changed from a chapel to a reception hall. The reception would be held there at Wyndamere and Patrick and Robin were staying the night before leaving on a short honeymoon.

After pictures, Robin and Patrick shared their first dance together, followed by a father-daughter dance between Emma and Patrick. Last but not least was a father-daughter dance between Robin and Robert. Noah took advantage of this moment to congratulate his son.

Noah had been in and out of Port Charles quite a bit over the years but had recently come back for good following the discovery that Patrick had been replaced by a doppelganger. The guilt he felt at not being there for his son again was eating away at him. Noah had been able to get a short few talks in with Patrick and Patrick had assured him that he had nothing to feel guilty for but Noah still did.

"Congratulations! I'm thrilled that Robin and you found your way back to each other." He hugged Patrick and Patrick hugged him back. Patrick had a strange look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

Patrick watched Robin dancing with her dad. "About the first time she said yes. You know it took 3 proposals before we finally got engaged, right?"

Noah laughed, he had the story many times. "Oh yeah. It took a pair of handcuffs and some time in an interrogation room for you two to finally realize you wanted to marry each other."

Patrick laughed too. "I know. Anna didn't take it easy on me either; she was rough with those cuffs." The dance ended. "I'm going to go retrieve my wife. See you later."

Noah stood there in shock for a moment and then went over to Anna who was talking to Maxie. "May I have a dance?"

"Of course Noah." Noah took Anna's hand and walked her out to the dance floor. "Noah, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Anna, I don't know who that man is, but I know who he isn't." He looked Anna straight in the eyes. "The man Robin just married is not Patrick."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Daniel quickly made his way over to Robin. After finishing her dance with her dad she had started talking to Liz. He wrapped his arms around Robin and started pulling her away. "Sorry Liz, I need to talk to my wife for a moment."

Liz raised her eyebrows at him. "No problem. I'll talk to you in a little bit."

He drug Robin into the hall. "When you finally said yes to Patrick the first time, where were you?" Noah's reaction to him retelling the story bothered Daniel, he was beginning to think Patrick had given him the wrong information.

"In an interrogation room." Daniel relaxed. "My Uncle Mac dragged him there and I followed them to it, why?"

"Son a bitch! We're leaving – now!" Daniel started pulling Robin towards one of the many entrances to the catacombs.

"Wait! I need to at least say goodbye to Emma."

Daniel glared at her but knew that everyone would know something was up if she didn't say goodbye to her daughter. They may have doubts about Noah's suspicions but taking off without saying goodbye to Emma would raise a major red flag. "Let's be quick."

They stepped back inside the door. Robin grabbed her bouquet and waved Emma over to them. "Daddy and I going to go ahead and leave but you stay and have fun with everyone, okay?" The little girl nodded as Robin bent down and hugged her. She placed the bouquet in Emma's hands and whispered in her ear. "Make sure you give this to Grandma Anna for me please."

Daniel was so distracted watching Noah and Anna dance that he didn't notice what Robin was doing. He leaned over and gave Emma a quick kiss goodbye and then took Robin by the hand and pulled her out the door.

As soon as they were in the catacombs he called Jerry to let him know that their cover had been blown and they were heading to the docks on the south side of the island.

5 minutes later, Robin, Daniel and Jerry were on a boat and leaving Spoon Island for good.

* * *

"Noah, how can you be sure?" Anna couldn't believe that she had been right, that there was something off about 'Patrick', and she had talked herself out of it.

"Because we both know Robin and Patrick's engagement story - that Mac arrested Patrick and brought him to an interrogation room where he and Robin finally got engaged."

Anna nodded her head. "Yes."

Noah stared Anna straight in the eyes. "Well the man who stood at that altar and promised to stay with Robin for the rest of her life just told me it was you who arrested him."

Anna stopped dancing. "Oh my God. Where are they?" They both began looking around the room but didn't see any sign of the couple. "Noah, find Robert, Mac and Sean and I'll look for them."

Noah nodded and took off as Anna began wandering the room, trying to look nonchalant while desperately searching for her daughter. She was just making her way towards the cake table when Emma came up to her, holding Robin's wedding bouquet out in front of her. "Grandma, Mommy said to give this to you."

Anna took the flowers and looked at her. "When did Mommy tell you this luv?"

"Right before she and Daddy left." She smiled at her Grandma, proud that she had done what she was told.

Anna's heart dropped. "When was that sweetie?"

"A few minutes ago, while you and Grandpa Noah were dancing. Can I go dance now too?"

Anna choked back the tears. "Of course dear. Have fun, but stay where I can see you."

Emma went off to dance while Noah came running over with Robert, Mac, Sean and Felicia in tow. "Did you find them?"

"No, they're gone. Emma gave me Robin's bouquet and said Robin gave it to her right before they left." She looked at Robert. "It's only been a few minutes; maybe we can still catch them."

Robert put up his hand. "Why don't you stay here and watch Emma while Sean, Mac, Noah and I go check out the docks?" He knew Anna was beating herself up but Robert wanted the person he trusted most in the world watching over their granddaughter. He hugged Anna and then gently rubbed her face. "Please?"

Anna nodded in agreement and turned towards the dance floor, keeping her eyes focused on her granddaughter. Felicia came up and wrapped an arm around Anna's waist, hugging her. She then took the flowers from Anna's hands.

"They really are lovely flowers." Felicia brought up the bouquet to her nose to smell them when she noticed a piece of paper pushed down underneath the roses. "Anna, look at this."

Anna took a look at the bouquet and saw the note. Flowers fell to the floor as Anna ripped the note out and opened it. She smiled and looked at Felicia. "It's from Robin!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anna smiled and looked at Felicia. "It's from Robin!"

Anna unfolded the paper and read what her daughter had written her.

 _Mom,_

 _I have been trying to find a way to tell you what is going on since my escape. Please understand that I couldn't actually come to you and tell you, someone is always watching me and I couldn't risk it. Hopefully, if all goes well, I am still here with you and you can figure out a way to stop me from going on my 'honeymoon'. If not, I know you will find me._

 _It wasn't Patrick next to me today, it was Daniel. It turns out that I didn't escape as much as Jerry let me escape. It was all a plan to bring Daniel and Jerry back to Port Charles. As soon as I left Patrick, they moved him and put Daniel in his place for you to find. When you brought him back to the station and he put his hand behind my neck I felt a pinch – Daniel had drugged me._

 _When I woke up in the hospital Daniel told me what was going on and provided proof that he has not only you under constant surveillance, but Emma, dad and everyone I love. Patrick is being held in another location, I don't know where but I know you can find him._

 _They are not working alone – this is all a master plan created by Helena Cassadine. They forced me to create a drug that will aid in mind control. I hate myself for doing it but they were holding so much over me I really didn't feel I had a choice. I am already working towards creating a counteragent and I have a great incentive to get it done – they are testing my drug on Nikolas Cassadine._

 _Mom, I know you are beating yourself up over not seeing that it wasn't Patrick but please don't. Daniel and Jerry did their homework and I was doing my best to hide it from everyone. Who knew I could actually lie convincingly?_

 _If it's too late and I am already gone, I know you will take good care of Emma. I did not file the paperwork to rescind the custody order – you still have full custody of her. I know you will find not only me but also Patrick. I know you will do everything in your power to bring Emma's dad home to her._

 _I love you very much and have faith that you, Dad, Uncle Mac and Sean will be able to bring Patrick and I home soon._

 _Love, Robin_

Anna cried as she read the letter, the guilt ripping her apart. Felicia held her as she waved Maxie over.

Maxie noticed Anna's tears immediately. "Mom, Anna, what's wrong? Is Robin okay?"

"Maxie, I need you to do me a favor – could you and Nathan take Emma home tonight – right now? Something very important has come up and we need to get Emma away from here."

Maxie looked at her mom, worried. "Of course, but why?"

Mac came up behind Maxie and hugged her. "Can you please just help us out? We'll explain everything to you tomorrow – we may need yours and Nathan's help. In fact, why don't you come over to the house in the morning and see if Dante and Lulu want to come as well."

Maxie nodded her head and went to get Nathan and Emma.

Robert, Noah and Sean came in a few minutes after Mac. They entered the ballroom and quietly, but quickly, joined Anna and the group. "I take it they were gone?" Robert nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Yes, but we will find her. Did she say anything before she left?"

"No, but she had Emma give me her bouquet." Anna gave a little laugh. "She snuck a note into it."

Anna handed Robert the note. "That's our girl." Robert looked Anna in the eyes. "It may have taken her a little bit but she found a way to let us know what is going on."

Robert read the note. "So where is Nikolas? We need to find him immediately. He's as much a part of this as anyone."

The group looked around the room and saw Nikolas talking to Lulu and Dante. Mac volunteered to go over and talk to him. Before Mac could get over to him, Nikolas left the room.

Nikolas returned a minute later to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that although our bride and groom made it off the island safely to get to their honeymoon, the launch broke down after arriving back here at Wyndamere. The bad news is that you will all need to stay here tonight – it should be fixed by morning. The good news is that we have plenty of rooms, food and drinks. So let's continue to enjoy the evening and, one by one, I will get everyone set up in their own rooms. Thank you."

The group looked at each other. They were stuck on Spoon Island for the night. They decided to speak to Nikolas, recruit people to help and begin making plans to find and rescue Robin and Patrick.

Tonight, they would come up with a plan. Tomorrow, the search would begin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jerry sat down across from Robin on the Cassadine jet. "Well, Nikolas did as he was told and everyone is staying at Wyndamere tonight. That should buy us some time to get where we are going without your super spy parents finding us."

Robin ignored him completely and just stared out the window as Port Charles faded from sight. She prayed that Emma had gotten the flowers and note to her mother.

It had been risky but Robin couldn't think of a better way to let her mom know what was going on. Robin's original plan had been to give her mom the bouquet instead of doing the usual flower throw, followed by 'Patrick' giving Robert the garter belt. It would look like she was just trying to get her parents back together and she was, just not for the reason everyone would think.

She felt Daniel's hand rubbing her arm. "Good. Now we just need to make one quick stop and then we can settle into our new home."

"We have reached our cruising altitude, please feel free to move about the cabin." The captain's voice came over the loud speaker and surprised Robin. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and moved from the men.

"I assume my suitcase is here. I'd like to get out of this dress." Robin had been stuck in that dress all day and it was feeling heavier by the moment.

Jerry smiled at her. "Of course, in the back of the plane. It is sitting by a small bathroom that someone as tiny as you should have no problem using as a changing room. I figured that your dress may not be the most comfortable thing to travel in."

"No, it's not." She started walking to the area Jerry pointed her to.

"Do you need some help with the zipper?" Daniel stood up to follow her.

"No!" Robin took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She didn't even want to be near him, let alone have him touching her. "I made sure before I got it that I could get myself out of it." Turning away from the men, she went to change.

Daniel sat back down, disappointed. "Why can't she see that Patrick is all wrong for her and that we belong together?"

Jerry snickered. "Did you really think that a few weeks living together was going to convince her to give up on poor Patrick and take up with you? Tsk, tsk Danny boy, Robin is not a woman easily swayed or won. But that is also the reason that, when you do finally win her, the victory will be so sweet. You will have earned every moment with her."

Daniel sighed and looked out the window. He had never had to work so hard to get a woman in his life except once, and he didn't get her – Lisa. A part of him would always love her and miss her but his heart now belonged to Robin, completely. He knew it would take time but Jerry was right, she was worth it and now they had all the time in the world.

Jerry's phone rang. "Good, so they will be waiting at the clinic for us? Okay, we have to make one short stop and we will be there." Jerry hung up the phone and smiled at Daniel. "Our new subject has been brought to the clinic."

Daniel nodded. When they left Port Charles they also had to leave behind their test subject, Nikolas. The good news was they already had a second subject that they could use.

Robin came back in wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and tennis shoes, her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. Instead of sitting back down with Jerry and Daniel, she took a seat on the couch on the other side of the plane. She pulled out her Kindle and began reading an article in the latest edition of JAMA, completely ignoring both men.

Daniel watched her intently. Soon she would realize that he was the right man for her and as for her ex-husband, well he would learn that there would be a price to pay for feeding him false information.

A much higher price than Patrick could have ever dreamed of.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin sighed in her sleep. She had nodded off on the plane and was dreaming of Patrick.

"Robin, Robin." Robin looked up to see Patrick looking at her. She smiled at him until she realized it wasn't Patrick but Daniel standing over her and then her smile disappeared. Daniel noticed and frowned at her. "We are getting ready to land. Buckle up."

Robin nodded her head, stretched and sat up on the couch. Buckling up, she looked out the window and tried to see if anything looked familiar as they landed but it was too dark to see any landmarks. Not that it would matter if she could; she had no way to contact her parents and let them know where she was.

The plane landed 15 minutes later. Jerry walked over to Robin and held his hand out to her. "Shall we? I would certainly hate to keep Patty boy waiting?"

Tears filled Robin's eyes. "Patrick?"

"Yes my dear, I feel you might need a little incentive before we head to our final destination."

Robin noticed that Daniel hurried off the plane before them. "Where is he going?"

"Well, it seems that Daniel needs to see Patrick about something first. After he is done, it will be your turn to see Patty boy."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the mention of Patrick. Jerry noticed. "By the way, I want to congratulate you on the way you got your letter to your mother. I am sure she has read it by now." Robin started to speak but Jerry stopped her. "I have to admit, I was impressed by your plan. So impressed that I decided to let you go ahead and implement it. The truth is that you were never coming back from your honeymoon but I think you had already figured that out, didn't you?"

Robin nodded her head. Yes, she had figured that out which is why she had tried to reach out to her parents at the wedding.

"So, shall we go see your Patrick?" Robin reluctantly took Jerry's hand and left the plane.

Jerry smiled as he led Robin down the hall. "You know, I am feeling rather generous tonight Robin."

"What do you mean by generous?"

"I mean, it is your wedding night. Technically, you and Patty boy were married today." Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "It may surprise you to learn that I actually do have a bit of a romantic side. It is now 10 pm, I will be back at 6 am to collect you. Consider this a wedding gift from me to you. I'm sure you'll find everything to your liking."

Jerry opened the door to a simple bedroom. "You will notice the complete lack of windows and the door will be locked, of course." Robin entered the room. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll be having your Patrick brought in here shortly."

Jerry closed the door and Robin heard the lock click in place. She nervously wandered around the room, looking in the refrigerator, the adjoining bathroom and the drawers of the dresser. She found wine, clothes for both of them, towels and various other 'items' the couple would need for a romantic evening.

After a few minutes, Robin heard the door open and someone was pushed through the door. They fell to the floor and the door was shut behind them. Robin rushed over and knelt down beside them. "Patrick?"

Patrick looked up at her and smiled. He had a black eye and she could see a bruise forming on his cheek. "Who did this to you?"

Daniel had attacked him right before Patrick was brought in to see Robin. "Daniel, he didn't appreciate my little trick." Robin looked at him questioningly. "I told him Anna was the one who arrested me not Mac." No further explanation was needed, Robin knew exactly what he was talking about.

Robin leaned over him and began checking out his wounds. Patrick couldn't bear to tell her how bad it was. He knew that there would be bruises all along his back and stomach in the morning but he didn't want her to worry about him right now.

Robin looked at him apprehensively. She wanted to believe that this was Patrick but she couldn't be sure until…Robin leaned down and kissed him.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled her into him. The kiss went from tentative to passionate in seconds. Finally, if only for tonight, they were back together.

Robin pulled away and smiled at him. "It's you!" Tears flowed down her face. "It is really you." She kissed him again. "I love you Patrick."

Patrick gently ran his fingers down her cheek and smiled back at her. "And I love you Robin." It took him a moment but he stood up. "And I don't want to waste a single moment I have with you."

He picked Robin up and carried her to the bed. After over a year apart, they were finally back together. They both knew that they had only this night together and they were going to make the most of it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Patrick held Robin close, her back against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I can't do this."

Robin wrapped her arms around his and squeezed him tight in return. "I don't want to do this either but we don't have a choice." In between bouts of making love, Robin had told Patrick everything that was going on. "Emma is safe with my parents but you and I both know that neither one of those men have any problem using her to make us comply. The only reason that man was anywhere near me is because they have a constant watch on our daughter and I had to protect her. You do believe me?"

Robin began softly weeping, worried that Patrick would think that she wanted to be with Daniel. Patrick turned her around so she was facing him but still wrapped in his arms. "Of course I do. You told me that you haven't been with him and I believe that too."

"We may have shared a bedroom for appearances sake but we never shared a bed, never." Robin had insisted that Daniel sleep on the couch in their room and she had slept in her sweatpants and t-shirts every night.

Patrick smiled at her. He knew that Robin would never sleep with Daniel, at least not willingly. "Robin, I know you, I trust you and I love you. Never doubt that."

He ran his fingers through Robin's hair. "It's just that I don't think I can let you walk out that door in a few hours. We have spent so much time apart, not only from each other but from Emma, due to Jerry's machinations and I just want it to end. I want to tear them both apart and drag you out of here, I want to rescue you and instead I am one of the reasons you are in this mess."

Robin shook her head but he continued. "Because of Lisa's obsession with me, Daniel is now a part of your life and, from what I can see, obsessed with being with you. He is doing this because of me."

"But Jerry and Helena are doing this because of me, because of my medical knowledge. If it wasn't Daniel, they would have found someone else. This isn't your fault and it isn't mine." Robin gave Patrick a gentle kiss. "My parents are going to find us and we will be together again, I promise you."

Robin took her hand and slowly began rubbing his chest. "Until then, I want to savor every last moment with you." She looked at the clock on the wall. "We still have a couple of hours left - what do you say Dr. Drake?"

Patrick smiled at Robin and pulled her closer. "I can work with that." Smiling he began kissing her slowly and passionately. He slowly kissed his way down her cheek and to that special spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She moaned as he kissed her, reveling in the moment and in his touch. Patrick was reaching for the necessary precautions when the door flew open and Daniel walked in.

Robin pulled the covers over her body as Patrick shielded her from Daniel's view. They weren't quick enough to stop Daniel from getting a quick look at her. He smirked at the couple and then spoke. "Sorry to interrupt but we are leaving in 30 minutes."

Patrick kept in front of Robin. "No, Jerry said that we have until 6."

Daniel walked over to the bed. Two guards stood at the door and started to follow him in but he waved them off. "And I said we are leaving in 30 minutes. You have two choices – either the guards can leave and we will give Robin time to get a shower and get dressed or I will have the guards come in right now and they will hold you down while I drag Robin from the bed as she is. Which will it be?"

Robin wrapped her arms around Patrick and buried her face in his back. Patrick knew they didn't have a choice. "Fine, 30 minutes."

Daniel signaled the guards and they took up positions in the hall facing the door. Daniel walked over and closed the door, standing in front of it while staring at the couple. "Come on Robin."

"Not until you leave." Patrick could not believe the nerve of the man.

"I never said I would, only that the guards wouldn't be in here." Daniel smiled at the couple. "She is my wife after all."

Robin tightened her grip on Patrick. She quickly leaned up and whispered in his ear. Reaching up, he wrapped her hands in his and then scooted to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, Robin staying close behind him the whole time. Together they wrapped the sheets around themselves and quickly entered the bathroom, Robin completely shielded from Daniel's view the entire time.

Patrick shut the door and pulled Robin close to him. "That bastard. Robin, are you okay?"

Robin leaned into her husband and nodded. She should have known that Daniel would pull a stunt like this. She looked around the bathroom and realized that she didn't have any clothes in there. Patrick smiled, realizing the same thing."I will go out and get our clothes, you get the shower going."

"Patrick, knowing he is right outside the door I can't…"

"Uh, me either but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking at you for a little while longer." Smiling, he kissed her, grabbed the sheets and darted out the door, quickly shutting it behind him.

Daniel still stood there, staring at the bathroom door as Patrick walked out it. "I am getting our clothes while Robin starts our shower." He picked up his and Robin's clothes. "See you in 30 minutes."

Frustrated, Daniel lunged for Patrick but the door opened and Jerry pulled Daniel back towards the door. "We need to talk." Jerry looked at Patrick. "Dr. Drake, I will be back for Dr. Scorpio in an hour. Please make sure she is ready to leave by the time I return."

Jerry dragged a furious Daniel out the door and locked it behind him. Patrick wasn't sure what had just happened but he didn't care if it gave him more time with the woman he loved. He walked back over to the bathroom and walked in, smiling.

Robin was already in the shower and was surprised when Patrick opened the door and stepped in. "What are you doing?"

"Jerry took Daniel away for a talk and gave us another hour. Now, where were we?" He stepped under the water and reached for her.

"Really?" Robin smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well in that case, I think we were right about here." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled Patrick down for a searing kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

True to his word, one hour later Jerry was back for Robin. He walked in to see the couple sitting on the bed, Patrick holding Robin tight in his arms. "Well, it is time for us to go. Dr. Drake, please say goodbye to your wife."

Patrick glared at Jerry. "I have to ask Jerry, why do you keep doing this to us – keeping us apart? Is it some sort of game for you or can you just not stand to see us together and happy?"

Jerry thought about it for a moment. He had to admit that there was more than a little truth in what Patrick was saying. This couple and their love for each other had proven to be stronger than Jerry could have ever known. "While I will admit that I do find you two an intriguing couple the truth is that my interest is mostly with the illustrious Dr. Scorpio here – not you. You are simply a means to end, Dr. Drake, a side character in little Robin and mine's story."

Patrick didn't like what he was hearing. He realized something. "You are never going to leave her alone, are you?"

Jerry shook his head. "It is not what you think – I have the utmost respect for dear Robin." Robin wasn't sure where Jerry was going with this, but she didn't like it either. "No Dr. Drake, Robin's mind is what fascinates me. She is the most intelligent person I have ever met and I am always going to need her. But I do owe you Patty boy; if you had not saved her life at the Metro Court I would have never met my intellectual mate."

Patrick felt Robin shiver against him. He rubbed her back gently, trying to give her some comfort before they were torn apart again.

"In fact, I am preparing a little gift for you, Patrick, that you will receive after Robin and I leave." Jerry held out his hand. "Shall we my dear?"

Robin turned towards Patrick and kissed him one last time. "I love you and Emma so much."

Patrick squeezed her even closer. "I love you too, so much. We will be back together again soon."

"That's enough." Jerry was growing impatient. He grabbed Robin and pulled her off the bed and away from Patrick. Patrick stood up but the guards quickly pointed their guns at him.

"Patrick no!" Robin was crying hard by this point. She didn't want to go with Jerry and Daniel but she knew she didn't have a choice. Jerry would kill Patrick if she didn't.

Patrick stood there, defeated, and watched as Jerry pulled Robin out the room. The door shut and he stood there for a moment, in so much pain that he didn't even notice the gas coming through the air vents in the room.

A few minutes later, Patrick was laying unconscious on the bed.

* * *

Robin walked silently down the hall with Jerry, wiping away her tears. Suddenly Jerry stopped and looked at her. "I have some good news for you – as a reward for being so good, Dr. Drake is being sent home."

Robin looked at Jerry apprehensively. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing." Robin tensed up. "I meant what I said - I owe him for saving your life. Patty boy is being sent home to be with your daughter. As long as you behave, he and Emma will be left alone, I promise."

Robin still didn't believe him. She thought about it for a moment and came up with another reason for Jerry's generosity, a reason she didn't like. "Oh my God, you didn't use the drug I came up with on him?"

Jerry shook his head. Of course she would think that. "No, I am a man of word. Patrick and Emma are off limits as long as you behave."

"You know I will."

"Good. Now that that is settled, it is time for us to get going." Robin felt someone grab her from behind.

Daniel pulled her close against him, holding her tight in his arms so she couldn't move. "Miss me?"

Robin struggled against him. She didn't understand the need to restrain her – she had agreed to go with them. Robin glared at Jerry. "What is going on?"

"Well you see Dr. Scorpio, when we got here last night it was dark and you couldn't see anything but now…"

Robin barely had a chance to comprehend what Jerry was saying when she felt a needle go into her arm. Not even a minute later she collapsed. Daniel picked her up in his arms and followed Jerry out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anna smiled and waved at Emma as she played in the park. Anna hadn't really smiled in 3 days, not since Robin's 'wedding'.

It took hours but Anna and Robert were finally able to get a group together to discuss what was needed to be done in the ballroom. Nikolas had no idea where Robin and Daniel had gone and it soon became apparent that Jerry had done something to Nikolas's memory. Nikolas had spots in his memory and absolutely no recollection of Robin being his doctor for the past two weeks.

Eventually a group was formed to figure out how to save the two doctors. Robert, Anna and Sean would use their agency contacts to start an international search. Mac, Felicia, Dante and Nathan would work with local agencies to set up an interstate search. In addition, Maxie would contact Spinelli so he could use his considerable computer skills to see if he could find out more about Daniel. The man was still an unknown quantity and that made Anna very nervous.

Last but not least, Noah was going to take over as Nikolas's physician and begin to analyze Nikolas's tests as well as any notes Robin may have left behind. His daughter-in-law was a brilliant woman who had managed to sneak a note for help in her bridal bouquet. He had no doubts that if he searched hard enough Noah would find clues to what Robin created.

Lulu walked up to Anna and smiled. She was pushing her little boy, Rocco, in his stroller and sat down next to Anna. "Any news yet?"

Anna shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. The flight plan filed was false, but we had already figured it would be. The plane has not returned yet so that is a dead end. No phone calls, no credit cards used, it's like they disappeared into thin air."

"Anna, I know how much you blame yourself for this – been there, done that with my dad. But you are doing everything in your power to bring Robin and Patrick home. In the end, all that matters is getting them home, safe and sound." Lulu took Anna's hand and squeezed it. Like with her dad, nobody had seen what was going on right in front of them.

"Thank you." Anna had a soft spot for Dante's wife. Lulu was the youngest child of her and Robert's friend Luke. Anna smiled at the woman, remembering the first time she met her. It was on the Markham Islands and Anna had just dropped in from a helicopter to arrest Luke, Robert and Robert's ex-wife Holly. One of the first things Lulu had done was point a gun at Anna to stop her from taking her dad to jail.

"Anna, what are you thinking about?" Lulu could see the wheels turning in Anna's head.

"The first time I met you."

Lulu laughed. "I pulled a machine gun on you. You know you missed the best part."

Anna looked at her curiously. "Really, what?"

"Well, I came up with a plan to throw off the bounty hunters. I convinced Robin, Patrick and Dylan to work with me and act like some wild partiers on a break. Although it really didn't take much convincing for Patrick to pull Robin into that old tub that was in the living room and start making out with her." Lulu laughed at the memory. "I swear if Liz hadn't called to get Patrick back to Port Charles to do surgery on Sam, they would have still been there in that tub when you came jumping off that helicopter."

Anna smiled. Patrick brought out a passion in Robin that she had never seen with anyone else - which is exactly why she should have known that it wasn't Patrick with her for the last few months. Anna sighed. "That's my girl."

Anna's phone rang. "Noah, did you find something?"

Lulu had been watching Emma play but she looked at Anna when she heard who Anna was talking to. Lulu was worried about her brother, Nikolas.

"You might say that. Could you bring Emma to the hospital?"

"Emma? Of course, but why?" Anna wasn't sure why Noah was wanting her to do that.

"Because I think my son may have just been brought into the ER but I want to make sure. He's unconscious and it looks like he took a pretty good beating. Anyway, I want to do 2 DNA tests, one with me and one with Emma just to be on the safe side."

Anna jumped up and waved Emma over. "We'll be right there. I'll just tell her that we are going to visit you for a little bit. Maybe that you need her help with an experiment?"

"Sounds great, I'll have Kavi take Patrick and my samples right now and Emma's when you get to the hospital."

Lulu looked at Anna questioningly. "Anna, what is it?"

Anna smiled. "Hopefully, our first break."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Robin woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. She stretched out, turned off the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand and looked around her. She was in an actual bedroom for the first time in a long time. There was a bed, a dresser, and even a picture of Emma on the nightstand. Sure, there were bars on the window but at least she could see outside and the sun was shining. Rubbing her eyes, Robin got out of bed and walked towards the door. She was shocked when she turned the doorknob and it opened.

Walking slowly, Robin made her way down the hall, unsure of what she would find. Eventually she found herself in a kitchen. She looked around, talking to herself. "Am I dreaming or are they actually letting me wander around this place?"

"It's not a dream – we're home Robin." Robin froze when she heard Daniel's voice.

"What do you mean home?" She didn't turn around, didn't want to look at him.

"I mean our home." Daniel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Robin. He kissed her head. "Now take your pills and get ready, we need to get started on our trials."

"Is it just us here?" For the first time in all the years she had known him, Robin wanted Jerry to be nearby.

"Jerry is downstairs in the clinic waiting for us." Daniel gently turned Robin around to look at him, keeping her in his grasp. "Our subject is ready for their first treatment. It's time to start human testing."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Daniel reluctantly released her. "I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes. Don't be late."

Robin watched Daniel as he walked down a different hallway than the one her room was in. At least there was some distance between them. Robin decided to make sure she had a lock on her door after she got ready.

Robin got some juice and found her protocol on the counter. She had packed two weeks' worth of her pills for her 'honeymoon' and she took her morning pills before heading back to her room to change. After changing into jeans and a t-shirt, and assuring herself that she could indeed lock herself into her room at night, Robin headed back to the kitchen.

She walked in to find Daniel and Jerry both waiting for her. Jerry smiled at her. "Good morning Dr. Scorpio. I trust you slept well."

Robin was not in the mood. "Yes, it was almost like I was drugged."

"Touché." Jerry watched her carefully. "You'll be pleased to know that your ex-husband is on his way back to Port Charles."

Robin nodded at him. "I will want proof when he gets there."

"Of course, but for now we need to get started on the testing. Please follow me."

Jerry headed towards the pantry. Daniel watched Robin for a moment and motioned for her to follow Jerry. Daniel then walked right behind her, so close that when Jerry stopped, Daniel ran right into the back of her. "Sorry."

She didn't believe him.

Jerry pushed on a panel in the wall and a door slid open revealing a set of stairs. Robin followed Jerry down them and into a lab.

"Our patient will be brought in shortly. Please go ahead and make sure you have everything you need while you wait." Jerry smiled at Robin and then quickly walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Daniel settled in at a desk right by the door while Robin took inventory. A few minutes later the door opened and Jerry walked in with their subject.

"Matt!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Noah sat by Patrick's bed, monitoring his vitals. The DNA tests had been a match to not only Noah but Emma too. Patrick was finally home.

It had been 4 days since Patrick was found unconscious on the outskirts of town and he still hadn't woken up. His injuries were actually minor and almost healed but he had been drugged and they had no way of knowing when his body would finally be rid of the medicine.

"Hey sport, I think you have slept long enough. Your daughter is missing you and we could really use your help to bring Robin home."

Noah shook his head. "I have failed you so much since your mother died. Turning to the bottle instead of you and losing 10 years of your life, the relapse, missing your wedding and Emma's birth, and not realizing the moment I saw that man that he wasn't you, so many mistakes. But that ends now – we are going to work together to find Robin and bring her home to you and Emma."

He stood up and began pacing the room. "But you need to wake up for us to do it. You are the only one who knows what is truly going on Patrick, you are the only hope we have to find her."

Noah sighed and headed towards the door. Patrick's latest lab results should be in soon and Noah needed to review them.

"Robin." It was soft, more a whisper than a full word but Noah heard it loud and clear. He ran to his son's bedside.

"Patrick? Come on son, it's time to wake up."

"Robin." His voice was stronger now, almost as if saying her name was giving him strength. "Robin!"

Noah took Patrick's hand. "She's not here son, but we are going to find her."

Patrick's eyes finally opened. He looked around and recognized his surroundings – he was at GH. "Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me. Welcome back." Noah smiled at Patrick, barely able to keep the tears at bay.

"Where is she? Where's Robin?" Patrick was looking everywhere he could for her.

Noah shook his head. "She's not here son. You were found unconscious just outside of town. She wasn't with you. Did you see her?"

Patrick felt the tears falling down his cheeks and nodded. "She and I were together and that bastard took her."

"Daniel?"

Patrick wasn't surprised they knew about Daniel but that wasn't who he was talking about. "Jerry Jacks." He spit the name out. "Dad, between Jerry and Daniel…"

Noah decided to get more information about the man posing as his son. "What can you tell us about him? All we know is his name is Daniel Chriton."

"No, not exactly, Crichton-Clark."

Noah interrupted, "As in the clinic that Robin was being held at?"

"Yes – it was all one big set up. They needed Robin to believe that I had given up on her but they also wanted to make sure that she wouldn't reveal the truth." Patrick couldn't believe how far Daniel had gone to destroy his life.

"But why?"

"Daniel was in school with Lisa and I. He was in love with Lisa but she didn't see him that way and told him so, many times. When Lisa died, he blamed me and Robin for it."

"But if he wanted to destroy your marriage, why get remarried?" Noah was confused.

"Because he spent time with Robin and fell in love with her." Patrick's voice shook. "I think Daniel thinks that since it was him standing at the altar with her it makes him Robin's husband."

"That's insane Patrick – it is your name on that license, not Daniel's. Robin would never willingly marry that man."

"He is insane Dad; that is what I am trying to tell you. Daniel is obsessed with her. He truly believes that if he is with Robin all the time she will eventually accept him as a replacement for me." Patrick didn't even fight the tears that ran down his face. "Where is Emma? I want to see her as soon as possible. I miss her so much."

Noah smiled. "She is with Anna – I'll call and have Anna bring her over as soon as possible."

"What does she know about what has happened?" Patrick was concerned about the effect all of this would have on their little girl.

"She thinks you are still on your honeymoon." Noah said as he got up to go call Anna. "We wanted to let you decide how much you wanted Emma to know. Take some time to think about it and I'll go call Anna. And son, welcome home."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Robin went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She had been at her new 'home' for 2 weeks and she was getting into a routine. Every morning she got up at 7 am, had breakfast, took her morning protocol and got ready. By 8 am she was in the lab working. At noon she had lunch and then returned to the lab by 12:30 pm. She left the lab at 5 pm and had supper at 7 pm, followed by her evening protocol. Immediately after supper, she went to her room and locked the door doing her best to secure it before a shower, reading and bed.

Once a week, Jerry insisted on a 'family' dinner with her and Daniel. Robin sat there in silence as Jerry talked on and on about his various adventures and plans for their future. Daniel would occasionally contribute but his focus was always on Robin. She never ate much on those nights.

Robin had just put her supper in the oven when she heard someone walk in the room. "Make enough for me?"

Robin stayed facing the stove and rolled her eyes. "No."

Daniel walked over to her. "I just thought that my wife might surprise me with supper for once." He put his hands on her shoulders but Robin quickly turned around and put her hands up between them.

"For the hundredth time, you are not my husband." She started to go around him but Daniel grabbed Robin's arms and pushed her into the corner by the refrigerator. Robin struggled against him but Daniel kept her pinned in the corner.

"You stood at that altar and vowed to be my wife." He held up his left hand. "You put this ring on my finger and said I do."

"You forced me to do that. I said I take Patrick as my husband, not you!"

"No, I am your husband and it's time you started acting like my wife." Daniel leaned down and kissed her but Robin bit him. He smiled at her. "See, I do bring out the passion in you."

He went in for another kiss and Robin screamed. Before Daniel could get any further, Robin felt him pull away. Less than a minute later, Daniel was on the floor and Jerry had a gun trained on him. "Dr. Scorpio, would please excuse us?"

Robin nodded and ran to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She went to the bed and, after taking a moment to process what had just happened, began crying.

* * *

"Robin, would you please open the door?" It had been almost an hour since Daniel's attack in the kitchen and Jerry was knocking on her door.

Robin walked over to the door and cracked it open. Jerry was standing there with a tray. "I'm alone, I promise. May I please come in? I brought your supper and your pills."

Robin opened the door and Jerry set down the tray he was holding on the dresser. "Thank you, for everything."

Jerry sat down by the tray on the dresser. "Danny boy will no longer be assisting in our experiment. He has become far too volatile."

Robin wasn't sure what Jerry was saying. "Where is he?"

Jerry smiled at her. "Daniel is going away someplace to think about his actions and why he should be more respectful of you. I will be bringing you a new assistant to work with, at least until I can trust Daniel again. Will that be a problem?"

"No, that will be fine." Robin hated Daniel but she didn't want him dead.

"Good." Jerry got up from the dresser and headed towards the door. "Well, good night little Robin. I will see you in the morning."

Robin followed him to the door and locked it behind him. She took a deep breath and then went to eat her supper, well aware of the fact that sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Matt paced his room trying to figure out how the hell he ended up here. He wondered if anyone knew he was even missing – if not, it was his own damn fault.

Depressed and upset about accidentally killing Lisa, Matt had starting refusing all visitors and calls at the prison. He didn't want to see anyone and eventually people stopped trying to see him. He didn't even contact anyone when he found out he was being paroled last month so he had been shocked to find Patrick waiting for him outside the prison gates on his release date.

Of course, he now knew that it wasn't Patrick but that bastard posing as his brother. He had gotten Matt in the car and before Matt knew what was going on, he was grabbed from behind and knocked out. Matt had woken up in a cell and was in it for a week before he was transferred to his new prison.

He had been there for a few days, receiving 3 meals a day and bathroom breaks when Jerry Jacks had told him what was going to happen. Matt was going to be used as a guinea pig for a new drug trial. If Matt refused to participate, Jerry would use the drug on the real Patrick and Maxie. Matt quickly agreed to be the test subject.

Then Matt had received the biggest shock – the doctor running the trial was none other than his sister-in-law Robin.

 _Flashback_

"Matt!"

Robin crossed the room and Matt ran over to her, meeting her in the middle. "Robin?"

Tears filled Robin's eyes and she shot Jerry a look that stopped him cold. "No, absolutely not."

"This is not open for debate Dr. Scorpio – Dr. Hunter has graciously volunteered to be our test subject and he will be." Jerry knew Robin would be upset but it didn't change his plans.

"Robin, it's okay." Matt hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"No it's not. Matt I don't know what it will do to you and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Robin was crying and shaking at the thought of using the protocol on Matt.

"Hey, I trust you."

Daniel walked up behind Robin and put his hands on her shoulders. Matt noticed that Robin stiffened as soon as Daniel touched her. "We really need to get started, dear."

"Don't touch her you son of a bitch." Matt turned Robin away from Daniel and stepped in front of her protectively.

Daniel raised his fist but Jerry stopped him. "Now, now. Danny boy, back to your desk. As for you Dr. Hunter, please take a seat so Jobbin Robin can begin her exam."

Matt nodded at Robin and then walked over to the exam table and sat down.

 _End Flashback_

Matt hated Daniel and hated what this experiment was doing to Robin. Every day she seemed more worn down, exhausted almost, and constantly on the brink of tears. Matt needed to get more than a few minutes with her to make sure Robin was still taking her protocol and taking care of herself.

The door opened and Jerry walked in. "Dr. Hunter, it's your lucky day! I have a proposition for you."

Matt regarding Jerry curiously. "Danny boy has to go away for a while. I know that Robin could continue her work on her own but I would prefer that she have someone to assist her. Now, if you will agree to assist her with a new test subject, I will stop using the drug on you permanently."

"Who will that subject be?" Matt worried that Jerry would go after Patrick or Maxie.

"No one you will have an issue with, trust me. This is a limited time offer, tick tock, tick tock."

Matt glared at him. He hated to do this but it was a chance to keep an eye on Robin and possibly work with her to figure out a way to escape. Matt had to take it. "Fine."

"Wonderful!" He signaled to the guard. "Since you are now an employee, your accommodations will be upgraded." Jerry spoke to the guard. "Please gather Dr. Hunter's belongings while I take him to his new room."

Jerry turned back to Matt. "Follow me please."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Robin stood at the refrigerator exhausted. She had barely slept the night before, every time she closed her eyes she saw Daniel. Daniel, not Patrick.

There were a few little differences that only Robin noticed. Daniel's eyes were a little lighter shade of brown. Daniel didn't have that little scar from a racing accident that Patrick had on his right arm, high enough to be covered up almost all the time. Little things but it was helping her cope with what happened.

Robin stared at the corner next to the refrigerator, replaying the incident from the night before in her head. She was so caught up in the memory that she didn't hear the person come up behind her until they put their hand on her shoulder. Robin reacted instinctively, pushing the hand off her shoulder and turning around, fist ready to strike out.

"Whoa! Calm down – it's just me Robin." Matt didn't mean to scare her; he thought Robin had heard him walk up behind her.

"Matt," Robin unclenched her fist and stepped towards him, "oh God, I am so sorry."

Matt took a good look at his sister in law. She looked so tired, bags under her eyes and pale. He took her hands in his and noticed bruises around her wrists. "Robin, what happened to you?"

Robin shook her head and collapsed into Matt's arms, finally releasing all the tears she had been holding in for the past year. Holding her close, Matt gently sat down on the floor with her and just let her cry.

A half hour later Robin had finally calmed down enough for Matt to sit her down at the table. He got her some juice, her pills and a banana so she had something in her stomach when she took her protocol.

Matt sat down with her and took her wrists gently in his hands. "Did Daniel do this to you?"

Robin bit her lip and nodded. "Last night." She knew she needed to give Matt a quick rundown of what had been going on.

"Daniel was a college rival of Patrick's and wanted revenge on him for stealing the woman he loved – Lisa Niles." Matt looked at Robin in shock. "They took me to create the drug protocol and destroy him. After they placed Daniel in Port Charles, they arranged a divorce and he started pushing Emma away, sending her off to friend's houses so she wouldn't have a relationship with her dad. Daniel even started dating Sam Morgan."

"Sam, really?"

"I know. Anyway, after the divorce, Daniel met me and started hanging around in the lab I was working in. I guess it wasn't too long before decided that he was in love with me." She rolled her eyes at the notion. "Once Daniel decided that, there was a staged rescue and reunion followed by our 'remarriage'."

Matt felt horrible. He had purposely avoided any and all news from Port Charles. He had heard about Robin's return and Gabriel's death but nothing else. If he hadn't cut everybody off than maybe he could have been there for his brother and Robin. "What happened last night?"

Robin swallowed before continuing her story. "He came in here and told me that I was his wife and it was time I started acting like it. He grabbed me and pushed me that corner." She pointed to the area by the refrigerator. "He tried to kiss me but I bit him."

Matt squeezed her hands.

Robin continued the story, her head down. "It actually excited him." She looked at Matt. "Since Stone died there have only been two men who didn't run away when they found out I was HIV positive – Jason and your brother. Both of them respected me and were patient with me, knew how important it was for me to be safe. Daniel didn't care, I could see it in his eyes."

Matt watched Robin as the tears rolled down her face. "Robin, did he…"

"No, Jerry came in and stopped him. But if Jerry hadn't come in when he did, Daniel would have…," Robin stopped - she just couldn't say it and she began crying again.

Matt pulled Robin into a hug and held her again. "It's okay, he's gone and we are going to be working together now."

Robin looked at him. "What?"

Matt smiled at her. "I've been promoted from lab rat to lab assistant."

As happy as she was that Matt was no longer being experimented on, Robin had to wonder who was taking Matt's place as the test subject. "Who will be…"

She didn't get to finish the question – Jerry came into the room. "The new subject will be here in a few days. The good news is that you can take some time off. Spend time catching up, a little family reunion if you will."

Jerry smiled at Robin, gently touched her cheek and left the room.

Matt looked at Robin. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I'm not sleepy Daddy." Emma's eyes were barely open but she was protesting being put to bed.

"Of course you're not princess." Patrick laid her down in the bed and covered her up, tucking his daughter in tight. "But you do have school tomorrow and you need some rest, okay?"

"And you are looking for mommy while I'm in school, right?" Emma turned on her side and curled up with Butterscotch the bear firmly in her grasp.

Patrick smiled at her. "Yes, I promise." He kissed Emma on the forehead and then left her room before she could see him cry.

Patrick had been released from GH 10 days ago. He spent every minute he could with Emma and was only away from her when she was at school or in bed. Emma knew that the bad men had taken mommy again and hurt daddy. For Emma's protection, Patrick had told her about Daniel – not that he had taken Patrick's place but that there was someone who looked just like Patrick who may try to take her away from her daddy.

Working with Sean and Robert, Patrick devised a series of code words for Emma to use to make sure she was talking to her dad. The decision was made to leave the protocols in place for Emma's school as well. Patrick didn't like it but the priority was keeping Emma safe and his feelings didn't matter.

Patrick stood in the doorway and waited until Emma was sleeping before he went to her window and double checked the lock, looked under the bed, and then checked the closet. He left the door to her room open and laid out the sleeping bag by her door before going back downstairs for some more research.

Patrick slept in the hallway every night just in case someone tried to get into Emma's room. Sleeping in their bed without Robin wasn't possible anyway.

Sitting down at the couch, Patrick pulled out his laptop and began reviewing the files Spinelli had sent him. Now that they had Daniel's correct name Spinelli had been able to dig up a ton of information on him and what they had found out about Daniel was absolutely frightening.

Daniel had been arrested a dozen times over the past 15 years for stalking, assault, battery, and attempted rape. Because of his family's money, the charges were dropped before he could go to trial. Spinelli was investigating to see if this was because of lack of evidence or if people had been bought off. If that wasn't enough, there were also 7 separate restraining orders against him in 5 different states and his medical license had been censured twice.

Patrick rubbed his eyes and picked up his and Robin's wedding picture off the coffee table. He gently ran his finger over her face and smiled. He put the picture back down and headed back upstairs. After double checking that Emma was still in her bed, Patrick got into the sleeping bag and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Matt and Robin were in the lab for the first time in two weeks because their new subject had finally arrived. Matt kept a close eye on his sister-in-law, something still wasn't right with her. Robin insisted there was nothing to worry about but Matt was only giving her a few more days and then he was insisting on her getting a full physical.

"Good morning! How are we doing today?" Jerry had been gone since his last appearance in the kitchen. He took a good look at Robin. "Are you okay Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin glared at him. She had been held hostage for almost a month, of course she wasn't okay. "I'm fine and getting very annoyed that everyone keeps asking me that."

Jerry looked at Matt who quickly shook his head. "No you're not. I want to do a blood panel so I can check her viral load and make sure her medicines are still working."

"No!" It came out harsher than Robin intended. "I just mean I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

Jerry considered what she was saying and made a decision. "I'll let it go for now but if you do not look any better in a few days I will have Dr. Hunter perform a full physical and blood panel. Understood?"

Robin sighed but nodded her head.

"Good, now I am pleased to introduce you to your test subject. Gentlemen, please escort her in."

Matt came over to the table and stood by Robin while their patient was brought into the room. Matt saw her first. "Oh my God."

Robin went weak in the knees and Matt caught her as their patient got up on the table and smiled at them. "Bet you thought you were rid of me, didn't you?"

Robin looked at Matt and then back at the patient. "Lisa?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"What the hell is going on?" Matt led Robin over to a chair while yelling at Jerry.

"Watch that temper Dr. Hunter." Jerry smiled at him. "So much like your brother in so many ways."

"Not in all ways." Lisa smirked at Matt.

"You are dead. It may have been an accident but I killed you." Matt couldn't believe Lisa was sitting there.

"Well it turns out that Dr. Niles was only mostly dead, to quote a favorite movie of mine." Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "What? I told you I have a bit of a romantic side. Anyway, Anthony Zacchara found her after her meeting with Dr. Hunter and put her into hiding while he searched for a cure. Anthony arranged for a double to be created, much like our Danny boy. That is the woman in Dr. Niles's coffin."

Robin's head was spinning. Lisa had nearly destroyed Robin's marriage and tried to kill her several times. She had put Emma in danger, shot Spinelli and tried to infect Patrick with HIV. Robin hated to admit it, but she had found some peace when Lisa had died. "How?"

"It is actually thanks to you that Dr. Niles is back among the living, Dr. Robin. The same protocol that brought Jason, Helena and Stavros back also saved Lisa."

Robin's stomach turned, this was not happening. "Oh God."

Matt ran over to Robin and held her. "It's ok – you didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. Ignorance is no excuse for the evil I have unleashed on the world." Robin was devastated that the medicine she had created brought all these horrible people back to consciousness.

Matt turned her around so Robin was looking at him. "No, you created something to help people and it is not your fault that it was used for the wrong reasons."

"Hey, I am still in the room." Lisa took offense to the way she was being talked about. "I am not evil, just your run of the mill psychopath – right Robin?"

Robin walked over to Lisa. "You do realize what is going to happen? You will be given a drug that will aid in mind control. You will be nothing more than a pawn in their game. They are planning to use you to achieve their goals."

Robin couldn't help it – she was a good person. Even with everything Lisa had done to her and her family, Robin couldn't let Lisa be the test subject without making sure she understood what was going to happen to her.

"You are talking to me as if I care. I don't. I told you before that I don't care what happens to me. I keep getting dragged back into this life that I don't want. I feel almost nothing except regret that I never succeeded in killing you." Lisa smiled at Robin, hoping she had upset her.

Jerry stepped in between the two women. "Dr. Niles, I am going to have to request that you do not speak to Dr. Scorpio-Drake that way." He looked at Robin. "Now, Dr. Niles is the subject and you will begin your testing. I would suggest that Dr. Hunter do the initial exam and all blood draws so we can keep the contact between you two ladies to a minimum."

Matt pulled Robin back to the table and set her back down in a chair. He then turned and glared at Jerry. "You knew didn't you? You knew all this time that she was alive and you let me rot in prison?"

Jerry smiled at the young doctor. "Guilty. It doesn't matter now. We will finish the testing, provide the evidence of your innocence to the authorities and you can have a life again."

"Except I lost years of my life and the woman I love." Matt's eyes welled up thinking of Maxie.

"Then I guess it wasn't true love; not like your brother and Jobbin Robin here." Jerry walked up to Matt and stared him straight in the eyes. "I will tell you again that it doesn't matter, at least not now; forget the past and concentrate on the present."

He headed towards the door. "I'll be back to collect Dr. Niles in one hour."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Robin laid in bed, fighting to keep her supper down. She was exhausted and, quite frankly, terrified. She was certain she knew what was going on - her protocol was failing.

When it first started weeks ago she had just thought it was exhaustion and stress. She wasn't sleeping well at all. Besides being held hostage, she also had to worry about Daniel breaking down the door and attacking her. Even after Daniel was taken away Robin still had nightmares about him.

But yesterday the nausea started. She had managed to keep her food and protocol down but it wasn't easy. Robin found some chicken noodle soup for lunch and supper and that helped, along with the saltines, seemed to help keep it at bay. Tonight she decided to chance a grilled cheese sandwich but it wasn't doing as well.

There was a knock on her door. "Robin, may I come in?"

Robin smiled at the sound of her brother-in-law's voice. Most nights they would play a game or talk after supper but the past two nights she had just come straight to her room. "Of course you can."

Matt opened the door and walked in carrying some supplies from the lab. "Enough hiding – it has been almost a week and you are still not better. I actually think you're worse."

Robin shook her head. "Matt, what's the point? We both know what is happening – my protocol is failing and there is not a damn thing we can do about it."

Matt sat down on the bed next to Robin and looked at her. "First of all, you are assuming that is what is going on when it may be something else entirely. I'm worried that you are going to turn it into a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"But what if it is? Neither one of us are HIV specialist so if it failing then there is nothing we can do about it. I will slowly die and never get to see my husband or child again. Why was I stupid enough to think coming back was a good idea…I should have stayed dead."

Matt jumped off the bed. "No! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Patrick and Emma would be leading a normal life if I hadn't come back. He would have married Sabrina, their little boy would still be alive and…"

"He would be completely miserable. Robin, he never truly loved Sabrina, never. Patrick and Emma were destroyed when you died and, from what I understand, completely elated when you came back to them. Don't give up now! We will find out what is wrong with you, fix it, and then we will get out of here and back home where we belong."

Robin dried the tears she had been crying and smiled at Matt. "Okay. Where do we start?"

Matt put on his doctor hat. Putting on gloves and pulling out a tourniquet, he began the blood draw while questioning her. "What are your symptoms?"

"Fatigue, dizziness, nausea."

"When did this start?"

"Fatigue for a couple of weeks, a couple of episodes of dizziness in the last week and the nausea just started yesterday."

Matt looked at her curiously. "Robin, you said you saw Patrick before they brought you here – when was that?"

Robin smiled at the memory. "Five weeks, 3 days."

He got a little uncomfortable. "And I assume you didn't do a lot of talking when you were together?"

"That's a little personal Matt. Ow!" Matt stuck the needle in to do the blood draw.

"Sorry but Robin, did you ever think you may be pregnant?"

Robin scoffed at the question. "No – you know we take every precaution."

"So you are on birth control?" Matt finished filling the tubes and put gauze over the draw site.

Robin stumbled over her words. "Well no, I've only been given my HIV protocol but still we took precautions."

Matt smiled at her. "I have one word for you – Emma. I will include a HCG reading but I do think it is a possibility."

Robin thought about what Matt was saying – it was possible, not likely but possible.

Matt took Robin's hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Robin, I know you have given up but I haven't. I have been studying every inch of this place and trying to figure out what we can do to get out of here but it will go better if you and I work together. Maybe this," he held the blood filled tube up in his hand, "will be the kick in the ass you need."

Robin realized Matt was right. She had never been a quitter, she was a fighter. She was a Scorpio damn it!

Robin hugged Matt, tears rolling down her face. "Thank you, I think I needed a little tough love."

"Anytime." Matt gathered up his supplied and headed towards the door. "I'm going to take this down and run the tests. I will be back as soon as I can and, no matter what the results say, we will begin working out how the hell we get out of here and home to our family."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jerry watched from the control room as Robin and Matt worked in the lab. He was happy to see that she was looking better. Whatever it was that had made her ill was obviously gone and she was fully concentrated on her work.

His phone rang – Helena. "Yes?"

Helena paced in her room at Wyndamere. "How is the testing going? I trust everything is on schedule."

"Yes – we should be able to start testing Dr. Niles to see if the drug was working next week."

Helena smiled. "Good – then I will call Daniel and tell him to expect little Robin soon." She hung up and Jerry went back to watching the two doctors work.

Patrick Drake had been right, there was no way Robin was going to be let go. Unfortunately for the Drakes it wasn't Jerry that she would be with – it was Daniel. Helena was in business with the Crichton-Clark family and a mutually beneficial deal had been struck: After this experiment was done, Robin would be turned over to Daniel and Helena would be able to use her many talents at any time she chose. There was only one condition - Robin would remain with Daniel at all times. It was Helena's version of a thank you gift for keeping her and Stavros alive all those years.

Matt walked over and said something to Robin and she smiled and nodded at him. Jerry wondered sometimes if they were planning their escape. A few weeks ago Jerry wouldn't have even considered the notion but something had changed since they had confirmed that Robin's viral load was still undetectable. It was almost like she had a new zest for life and wanted to take full advantage of it. This woman would risk almost anything to be reunited with her family.

Dr. Robin Scorpio – the woman intrigued him greatly. Daniel's attraction to her made no sense to Robin but Jerry understood it. She was brilliant and beautiful and yet had no idea the effect she had on men. She was also loyal to a fault - she had fallen for a man who was so completely unworthy of her and yet she showed him an almost blind devotion that he did not deserve.

Jerry was protective of the good doctor and, even though he had tried to kill her, felt a kinship with her. Robin, like him, was a survivor. She had lived with HIV for over 20 years with dignity and grace, building a life that most people only dreamt of. She had survived being shot, held hostage multiple times, kidnappings and even being blown up. She had lost multiple loved ones, some in horrendous ways, but had also created an adorable little girl with that dog of a husband.

He watched as Robin prepared the injection and handed it to Matt. Jerry didn't want to hand Robin over to Daniel, the man would destroy her, but he may not have a choice. Daniel was a man with an obsession and he wouldn't rest until he made Robin his.

* * *

"How are you feeling? Doing okay?" Matt was standing next to Robin going over notes.

Robin rolled her eyes at him. "It's a family trait isn't it?"

"What?"

"Hovering. Patrick always does that and you are doing it too. I'm fine, I swear." She patted his hand and smiled at him.

"Fair enough. So are you up for a rematch in poker tonight?"

Robin laughed. "Isn't losing 4 nights in a row enough for you?"

"No, I want to play until I win. You have to lose sometime." Matt walked back over the desk to retrieve Lisa's file and review the blood draws.

Robin followed him. "Wanna bet? Your brother has never won."

"Patrick? Really, did he ever give up?" Matt didn't believe it.

"Well no. Actually we stopped playing for money and started playing for other things and suddenly he didn't mind losing so much." Robin was laughing as she told the story.

"Too much information – I do not need to know about my brother's sex life. I already know more than I want to." Matt leaned over and whispered in Robin's ear. "I think if we play our cards right, we might be able to get a message to Patrick or Anna soon. Working on something."

He stood back up. "So knock it off."

"Aye, aye captain. Ready to get your butt kicked in poker again?" Matt nodded and they headed out of the lab for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Patrick stared at the notes Anna had gathered regarding Daniel's family holdings, trying to figure out where his wife was being held. Patrick thought it might be someplace overseas but he was hoping that the Daniel's arrogance would lead to his keeping Robin close by. Daniel had done it before.

It had been six weeks since Patrick had seen Robin. Six weeks since they had made love, six weeks since he had touched her. When Patrick slept, what little sleep he got, his dreams were filled with memories of that night. The dream always turned into a nightmare with Jerry dragging Robin away from him again.

Emma woke up each morning hopeful that today would be the day that daddy would find mommy and bring her home. Patrick was amazed at her faith in him. Just like Robin, Emma had more faith in him than he had ever deserved.

Patrick was deep in his notes and decided to take a break and check his email – Spinelli said he would be sending additional information about Daniel's family soon. He was startled when he realized that there was an email from Robin. It was two words: Remember April.

"Did you get it sent?" Robin was worried that Matt would get caught.

"Of course – you had doubts?" Matt smiled at her.

Matt had managed to figure out a way to access their e-mail. It was a long and weird path on the computer and he figured that they had only one shot at it. In addition, they needed to make sure that the message that they got out was vague enough that they wouldn't be moved before help could come for them but clear enough for Patrick to figure it out.

Fortunately Matt had, by complete accident, been able to figured out where they were. Matt had been looking out the window and recognized a mountain range in the distance. It was the Agua Dulce Mountain range. Matt had done some hiking there in between college and med school. They were in Arizona.

Once they had figured out where they were, they needed to figure out the message. Robin had decided on April. April Gilbert had been an AIDS patient that Patrick and Robin had operated on after she was involved in a car accident. Patrick had accidently stuck himself with a needle covered in her blood and Robin had helped him through the crisis. Before April died, she had told Patrick she wanted to have her ashes spread in Arizona.

"Do you think Patrick will be able to understand it?" Matt was worried that the message was too vague.

Robin smiled at him. "I know my husband – he will go through every conversation he had with April. Arizona was the only place he and April talked about. Trust me, he'll figure it out."

Just then Jerry walked Lisa in the door. She smiled at the doctors. "Good morning Dr. Drake. Good morning Dr. Hunter. I'm ready for my shot."

Robin cringed at this new version of Lisa. Every day she was nicer to Robin because Jerry was using the protocol to control her. Jerry's goal was to have Lisa convinced that Robin was one of her favorite people. If Jerry could convince Lisa, of all people, that she was friends with Robin than the drug was obviously a success.

"Good morning Lisa. Let's begin."

* * *

An hour after getting the message, Patrick was on the phone with Anna. "I'm telling you I know exactly where they are."

After reading the message Patrick had replayed his conversations with April in his head and realized that Robin was in Arizona. He read through all the research and discovered that Daniel's family had a ranch near the Agua Dulce Mountain range.

Anna didn't want to waste time on a false lead but she also didn't want to ignore her son-in-law's feelings. When it came to Robin, he was usually right on target. "Are you sure?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have called you otherwise."

"Okay, call Felicia to watch Emma and I will make all the travel arrangements. We leave in 2 hours."

Patrick hung up the phone and looked at their wedding picture. "You're coming home."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Robin began picking up the dishes from lunch. Matt tried to stop her but she wasn't hearing it. "You made lunch, I clean up – that's the deal."

"I made sandwiches Robin, not a four course meal."

"Which means it really isn't going to hurt me to clean up what little there is. Stop hovering." She looked at him and laughed.

Matt put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I give up. How about I get the lab set up for Lisa's afternoon appointment while you finish up in here?"

Robin smiled. The past few weeks had been easier than any of her time in captivity thanks to her brother-in-law. "Sounds good – I'll be down in a few."

Matt headed downstairs while Robin cleaned up the table. She was loading the dishwasher when she heard someone come in the kitchen. "I said stop hovering."

"But I like to hover, especially over you."

Robin dropped the plate she was holding and turned around to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Unfortunately she was wasn't, Daniel was back. "What are you doing here?"

Daniel smiled at her. "I've come to take you home with me."

Robin began inching her way to the pantry. She needed to get down the stairs and to Matt. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your experiment is done and your brilliance has been proven, not that there was any doubt. I have been patient but now we need to start our lives together." Daniel moved towards Robin and she continued to move towards the pantry - just a few steps more.

"We have no life together. There is only one man for me and that's Patrick Drake, not you." Robin was backing into the pantry and about to press the button when Daniel lunged at her. She quickly ducked to the side and he hit his head against the wall.

"Damn it!" Holding his head, Daniel glared at Robin. "You're going to regret doing that."

Robin turned and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room. She was almost there when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into a closet. She was struggling but a voice whispered in her ear softly. "Robin, luv, stop. You don't want to hurt your dear old dad."

Tears flowed from Robin's eye instantly and she stopped struggling. Turning around Robin saw her father standing in front of her. "Daddy?"

She whispered it, well aware of the fact that Daniel was looking for her. Robert pulled his daughter close in a hug and rocked her gently in his arms. "That's right baby. Ready to go home?"

Robin looked at her dad, still not quite believing he was standing there. "Yes, but we have to get Matt - he's here too."

Robert was surprised to say the least. "As in Patrick's brother?"

Robin nodded her head. "He's downstairs in the lab."

Robert smiled. "Your mother and Patrick are down there right now. They can get him while I get you out of here."

Robert opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. Seeing it was clear, he took his daughter's hand and led her away from her captors.

* * *

"Hey Robs, let's try and get this done early – I want extra time to finally beat your ass at poker." Matt had heard the door open but had his back to it so he didn't see who came in.

"Matt?"

Matt turned around and saw Patrick standing in the doorway. He walked over and looked Patrick straight in the eyes. "Patrick?"

"What the hell are you doing here and where's Robin?" Patrick was completely surprised to see his brother standing there, he thought Matt was still in prison.

"How do I know it is really you?" Matt wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Patrick smiled and ran his hands through his hair. Patrick wasn't sure how Matt got there but it was obvious that Daniel had played a part in it. "You know what Matt, we really don't have time for this…"

Matt hugged his brother. Only Patrick would start arguing with him instead of trying to prove himself. "Robin's upstairs in the kitchen. Let's get the hell out of here."

Matt and Patrick headed out into the hall and towards the stairs. They were halfway there when Jerry stepped into the hallway. "Patty boy! You've come to rescue your dear Robin and little brother, I see."

Patrick glared at Jerry. "Are you really surprised?"

Jerry smiled. "No, I am actually quite impressed that you found us so soon. Am I to assume that Jobbin's Robin's parents are here as well?"

Patrick didn't say a word, just stared at Jerry.

"Of course they are. Well if you are going to bring me some old friends to visit me, maybe I should return the favor?" Jerry waved at the room. "Dr. Drake, I believe you remember your old friend, Lisa Niles."

Patrick swallowed hard. "Oh my God."

Lisa smiled at her old boyfriend. "Hello Patrick."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Patrick?" Lisa continued to smile at him while Patrick just shook his head in disbelief. She gave a little laugh. "I'm sorry, you're here to see Robin. I bet she's in the lab."

Lisa turned to Jerry. "Do you need anything else?"

Jerry smiled at her. "No dear. Why don't you get some rest and I will see you in a little bit."

Lisa nodded her head and smiled at Matt and Patrick. "Well, I'm sure you've got more important things to do. Tell Robin I said hi!"

Patrick watched as Lisa walked back into her room and Jerry shut the door. "What the hell is going on?"

Jerry considered what he wanted to say. "The human testing is a complete success as you can see. Your wife's brilliance shines through once again with an assist from the able Dr. Hunter. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Jerry walked past the two men. "I believe little Robin is still upstairs, but I would hurry – Danny boy arrived not too long ago looking for his 'wife'."

Patrick looked at Matt and the two men headed towards the stairs. They ran up them in record time and entered the kitchen. The dishwasher was open and there was a broken plate on the floor.

"Robin!" Both men turned their heads at the sound of Daniel screaming Robin's name. "Where are you?"

The men heard Daniel and tried to figure out where he was. It took a moment but Matt figured it out. "Robin's room!"

Matt ran down the hall with Patrick close behind him. Both men stopped at the door and looked in to see Daniel tearing the room apart. The dresser drawers were pulled out and her clothes were everywhere. The bed was overturned and the closet door was open, hangers flying out as Daniel searched for Robin. He stormed out and saw the brothers standing at the doorway staring at him. "Where is she?"

Patrick smiled. "Someplace safe; someplace where you will never touch her again."

Daniel charged at him but Patrick was ready. Patrick had spent some time with Anna and Robert practicing some basic self defense and when Daniel charged Patrick turned his right side to the man and lowered his shoulder. Daniel ran him into the wall but Patrick's arm was up and he elbowed Daniel right in the chest. Daniel had the wind knocked out of him and Patrick took advantage of it to punch Daniel out cold.

Patrick looked at Matt. "I'm positive that Robert has Robin, let's get the hell out of here while we can."

The two men headed down the hallway and out the front door. Stepping out of the house Patrick saw Robin standing there with her parents. Patrick didn't hesitate, just ran over to Robin and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Robin smiled back at him. "I'm better than okay now that you're here. I knew you'd find me." Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she looked at her husband.

Moments later, Patrick pulled Robin into a deep kiss.

"I hate to break this up but shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here before Daniel wakes up or Jerry changes his mind?" Matt was thrilled that his brother had been reunited with his wife but this was not the time or place.

Robert smiled and grabbed his daughter's hand. "I agree – let's go."

The group left the house and headed towards the gate where Sean was waiting with a van. Less than an hour later they were on a plane headed back to Port Charles.

* * *

Sean had called in a few favors and gotten the group a private flight home so, after briefly talking to her parents and Matt, Patrick had taken Robin to the back of the plane for a more private reunion. He held Robin tight in his arms and just enjoyed being with her. They made out like teenagers while talking to each other.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He kissed her.

"Of course I am. God I've missed you." She kissed him.

"I've missed you too. I keep thinking about that last night together." He kissed her even harder.

Robin stopped kissing him. "Yeah, we need to talk about that."

Patrick went in for a kiss but Robin pulled back. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"You need to get tested as soon as we get home."

Patrick looked at her, confused. "Why would I…" His eyes lit up when he realized what she was saying. "Oh my God, are you…?"

Robin nodded her head and Patrick's smile filled his face. He gently stroked Robin's face and then pulled her down into a searing kiss. As he gently rubbed Robin's stomach, a feeling of joy and relief flowed through his body. They were back together, headed home to their daughter and having another child. "I love you Robin, so much."

Resting in her husband's arms, Robin felt something she hadn't truly felt in a long time – hope. "And I love you, so much."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Noah sat on the couch at Mac's playing Trouble with Emma. "I win Grandpa!"

"Of course you did." He kept looking at the door. Anna and Robert had called and told him that they had found Robin and they were bringing her home. They group would be here soon and he couldn't wait to see his daughter-in-law again.

Emma had noticed that her Grandpa's attention was not focused on her. "Is someone coming over?"

Noah debated what he should say. He had no idea what shape Robin was in, he had not gotten any details. He assumed Robin was doing well since they were not heading to GH but Noah didn't want to get Emma's hopes up. "No, just thought I heard something. Let's play again and maybe I can finally win a game."

They were just getting the game started when the front door opened. "Mommy?"

Emma jumped off the couch and ran over to her parents, jumping into her mom's arms. "Mommy! You're home!"

Robin held her daughter tight, relishing this moment. "That's right baby, mommy's home."

They walked over to the couch and sat down next to Noah who gently hugged his daughter-in-law. "Thank God you're home. Are you okay, feeling good?"

Robin smiled at Patrick – the only person who knew about her pregnancy was Matt and they weren't going public with it until she had met with Kelly and made sure everything was okay. "I'm perfect. I'm home with my family."

Patrick sat down next to Robin and held her close, Emma leaning in between the two of them. Patrick looked at the door and smiled. "The whole family."

Noah looked and saw Matt standing in the doorway. "Matt!" He ran over and hugged his youngest son. "I don't understand – I thought you were in prison."

"It turns out that I was needed to help my beautiful sister-in-law. I have been with Robin for the last month."

Patrick interrupted. "Something I am very grateful for. But the reality is that Matt shouldn't have been in prison in the first place."

Noah looked at Patrick. "I think we can all agree on that but shouldn't we have this discussion at another time." Noah looked at Emma who was holding onto her mom tightly.

Robin smiled. "I am in the mood for some pancakes and my daughter makes the best ones." Mac, Felicia, Anna and Robert were all gathered by the front door, observing the family reunion.

Mac made his way over and took Emma's hand. "What do you say kiddo, should we go with mommy and make pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Emma grabbed Robin's hand and dragged her into the kitchen while Patrick sat down with Noah and told him all that they had found out during Robin's rescue.

_

Robin came downstairs and Patrick smiled at her. "How's the girl?"

"Out like a light. I was beginning to think I would have to sleep in her bed with her." Robin curled up in Patrick's lap.

"And how's my girl?" He hugged her close.

"Happy to be home. I missed this." Robin kissed him. "We need to talk about…"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will talk about everything. Tonight, I just want to celebrate being here with you." Patrick gently sat up and Robin reluctantly left his arms. He walked over to the computer and pushed a button. "I want to dance to with my wife."

The music started and Patrick put out his hand. Robin smiled and took it. Patrick pulled her close, wrapping his arms tight around her. She recognized it as This Love by Taylor Swift.

Patrick kissed the top of her head. Robin listened to the lyrics, lifted her head and looked at him, tears slowly rolling down her cheek. She just stared at him, still in disbelief that this was real, that she was in her husband's arms. Patrick rubbed her back and kissed her again.

As the music faded, Patrick gathered Robin in his arms to carry her up the stairs. "Now I think it is time for me to properly welcome you home Mrs. Drake."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"So it wasn't a dream. I'm really home with you." Robin was lying in bed with Patrick the next morning, wrapped up tight in his arms.

"No dream, we're home." He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Patrick, we avoided it last night but we really do need to talk." Robin rolled over and faced her husband. "I will never forgive myself for not being here when…"

Patrick put his finger up to her lips to stop her from talking. "It is not your fault. I said some horrible things to you when I thought," he stopped for a moment, "anyway it didn't take me long to figure out that you would never willingly stay away from me and Emma, especially when we were going through something like that. I had my phone in my hand to call your mom when they knocked me out and took me. It kills me that, for even one moment, you thought I had turned my back on you."

"It's ok – you were hurting and confused, I understand. Now we have other issues to deal with – Lisa for one. My parents said that she has been brought to GH so we can monitor her and see how long the effects of my protocol last. I tried to make it a temporary effect but I really don't know if it worked yet."

Patrick nodded his head. "When she walked out that door I couldn't believe it. Then when she asked me, nicely, about you – it was almost as scary as when she held us hostage. It wasn't normal or right."

"I know but we will take the next few weeks to observe her and see what happens. On the plus side Matt has been exonerated and can begin rebuilding his life." Robin sighed. "He said he wanted to talk to Maxie. I told him about Nathan but he still wants try. What he and Maxie had was really good. I don't know - I just want them both to be happy."

Patrick hugged her close. "Me too." He looked at Robin. "There is something else we need to discuss – Daniel and Jerry are still out there."

"Strangely enough, I don't think Jerry is going to be as big an issue. There seemed to be a resignation to him the last few weeks. He would make comments about enjoying our time together while he could – I don't know. I think Jerry is gone for good. Daniel on the other hand…"

Patrick tensed up. "That man is obsessed with you Robin." He looked at Robin. "Matt said something about Daniel being sent away because of you."

Robin began tearing up and nodded. "He came in one night while I was in the kitchen making supper. He said," Robin paused, "he said it was time for me to act like a wife to him. I told him you were my husband, not him. He was not happy with that response."

"I'm sure he wasn't." Patrick gently stroked her face. "It's okay, you can tell me anything Robin. Nothing will change how much I love you."

"I know." She couldn't stop the tears from slowly coming out. "He grabbed me and threw me into a corner. He tried to kiss me so I bit him but it just excited him. He tried to kiss me again…"

Patrick gently pulled her close, comforting her as she remembered the attack. "Did he…?"

"No – Jerry stopped him." Robin snuggled into Patrick's chest. "I have never been so happy to see Jerry Jacks in my life."

"I never thought I'd say this but thank God for Jerry." Patrick held her close.

"I know. Right before you arrived to rescue me, Daniel was back. He told me it was time to come home so we could start our life together." Robin shook her head. "It was almost like I was a prize that he had won. I'm beginning to think that Helena promised me to him and Jerry knew what was going to happen and was not happy about it."

"That would explain why Jerry just let Matt and I walk away without a fight. Can I ask you a question – when you look at me, do you see him?"

"What – no, of course not." Robin gently rubbed his cheek. "I know the difference between that son of a bitch and you. I could see at least a dozen differences between the two of you. They may have been subtle, but they were there. Patrick, when I look at you, I see you – not him."

"And now you are here with me and that is never going to change." Patrick looked at Robin. He gently put his hand on Robin's belly. "You, Emma and our baby are all safe and that is what matters."

Robin smiled at him and then turned around, curling back into his chest. "That's right. Speaking of our daughter, we have at least another hour before she wakes up – any ideas on how to spend it?"

"I can think of a couple of things." Patrick said right before he began gently kissing his wife's neck. "Welcome home Robin."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Two weeks later

Robin and Matt said hello to the guards before entering Lisa's room. "Good morning Lisa."

"What's good about it?" Lisa snarled at them. In the two weeks since ceasing use of the protocol Lisa had regressed back into her former psychotic self. She still had lapses of kindness but for the most part the old Lisa was back.

"For us it is. Matt's license has been reinstated in record time and I was just notified that you will be transferred to Pentonville later today while you await trial for murder, attempted murder, assault and battery and whole laundry list of crimes. The best news is that even Johnny won't help you now. So yeah, I'd say it's a good morning." Robin had been thrilled to come back to General Hospital after the firing of Dr. Obrecht for gross incompetence. The woman had let a man posing as Patrick have full access to the hospital for almost a year and the board decided that was the last straw and let her go. Monica Quartermaine was named interim Chief of Staff until a permanent replacement was named and her first order of business was to get Robin back on staff.

Matt smiled at his sister-in-law. "I'd have to agree." Matt had been able to convince Maxie to at least talk to him. They may not be getting back together but he wanted the chance to talk to her and make sure she was truly happen with Nathan.

"Now do I have to have you restrained or are you going to cooperate for your final examination?" Lisa had attempted to attack Robin the day before while Robin was getting her vitals but Robin had stopped her and had Lisa restrained.

Lisa glared at her. "Just get it over with."

Matt began taking her vitals while Robin did a brief physical exam. Satisfied with the results, the two left the room and stood at the nurse's hub discussing the case. All their findings were supposed to be turned over to the WSB for further testing but Robin didn't want this drug out in the world so she had changed a couple of the formulas and eliminated a necessary chemical compound from her notes. No one would be able to recreate it.

They were deep in conversation when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around Robin's waist. "Shhh Matt, don't tell my husband."

Matt laughed as Patrick pulled Robin closer in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Very funny Robin."

"I thought so." She giggled happily and turned around in his arms, kissing him again. "I thought you were in surgery."

"The patient spiked a fever so I have all afternoon free. How did the exam go?" Patrick did not want Robin anywhere near Lisa but he understood that Robin needed to finish what she started.

"Great – she is back to her normal psychotic self and is being sent to prison today. We won't have to see her again until the trial." Robin smiled at him.

"Yet another reason to celebrate. Emma is still at school so how about ribs from Kelly's and a gallon of milk and then we, uh, remember creating this little guy." Patrick gently touched her stomach and smiled. After getting an exam done with Kelly and assuring themselves that everything was alright, Patrick and Robin had told everyone about the baby. To say they were thrilled would be an understatement.

"That is the best idea I have heard all day."

Robin kissed Patrick again while Matt rolled his eyes. "Go get a room, please. I already know I am going to be an uncle again, I don't need to see how it happened."

"What!" None of them had seen Sabrina standing a few feet away. "You're pregnant?"

Robin looked at Patrick. He had been planning to sit Sabrina down and explain but they had been so busy with getting Robin and Emma secured that it just hadn't happened. Patrick walked over to her. "Sabrina, let me explain."

"Explain what? My son is dead because of her." Sabrina glared at Robin. Matt walked over and stood in front of Robin protectively.

"Sabrina, no, Gabriel is gone because of the Cassadines. Robin did everything they asked, Victor did it to hurt her." Patrick reached out to take her hand but Sabrina pulled away.

"To hurt her! Well it didn't – it hurt me! And now she not only gets you back but also gets have another child with you? It's not fair." Sabrina was crying and screaming but none of them stopped her, she had a right to feel the way she did.

Patrick tried to be as gently as he could with Sabrina. "But Victor did it, not Robin. She is a victim in all of this too. You need to understand that…"

Sabrina interrupted him. "I understand perfectly. It has always been and will always be about your precious Robin." Sabrina started to push past Patrick to get at Robin when 2 security guards stepped in front of her with Monica in tow.

"Nurse Santiago, you are no longer on staff. My grandson has asked you to work at his clinic but I can assure you that, if you attack Dr. Scorpio-Drake, the offer will be rescinded. I would suggest you leave now." Monica was very protective of Robin and would not allow anyone to hurt her.

Sabrina threw one final glare at Robin and then turned and left, heading towards the elevators. After she got one, Monica turned to Robin. "I apologize for that. I will make sure you are notified if she is in the hospital again."

"Thank you Monica but she has every right to be upset with me." Robin couldn't imagine losing her baby.

"No, she has every right to be upset with Victor Cassadine." Monica smiled at Robin. "You need to focus on your family and getting that lab of ours back into shape. I will see you all later."

Patrick put his arms back around Robin. "Are you okay?"

Robin swallowed and nodded leaning into her husband's embrace. She had started seeing Kevin to deal with everything that had happened over the past three years. They had met 6 times already and one of the big issues that had dealt with was her guilt over being pregnant while Sabrina had lost her baby. Kevin had finally gotten her to begin to understand that the accident was Victor's fault and not hers. "I will be. So, I believe you said something about ribs?"

Patrick smiled down at her. "That I did. Let's go."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Two weeks later

Robin was slowly waking up from another great night's sleep when she felt her camisole top slowly being pulled up. She laughed softly. "Good morning."

Patrick leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning." He then slid down and kissed her belly, which had just the slightest hint of a pooch starting. "Good morning to you too."

Robin smiled and just enjoyed the moment. Emma would be up soon and they would begin their morning routine. Breakfast, her morning protocol, getting Emma off to school and then she and Patrick would head to the hospital. It was heaven to Robin, a normal life with her husband and child.

Monica had decided to allow Robin and Patrick to be on the same schedule until the baby was born. The main reason was the time the couple lost due to Robin's captivity but it was also decided that it would be better for security measures. If the couple were together, it was easier to guard them.

"So, what are you two in the mood for this morning?" Patrick was enjoying getting to be a fully involved in this pregnancy from the beginning. He didn't get to do that with Emma and, if Daniel and Jerry had had their way, he wouldn't have been able to be with Robin for this one. "Whatever you want?"

Robin giggled and pretended to think about it. "Hmm, what do you say little girl, daddy's chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Is Emma in here?" Patrick smiled and kissed her. They had been needling each other over the sex of the baby since their first appointment with Kelly. He was positive he was getting a son while Robin was convinced that Patrick still had some more karmic retribution coming to him from his bachelor days.

"No, but she will be in a minute so you might want to…" She didn't get finish her sentence as Patrick cut her off with a kiss. Patrick moved his hand to her shirt and slipped it under the camisole top. He was just about to pull it off of Robin when their bedroom door flew open.

"Morning!" Emma jumped on the bed as Patrick quickly sat up on his side of the bed.

"Good morning little girl." Patrick made sure that Robin's shirt was back in place. "What did I say about knocking?"

Robin was trying to hold back her laughter but she just couldn't.

"What's so funny mommy?" Emma didn't understand why her mom was laughing.

"Daddy was, uh…"

Patrick interrupted, "tickling mommy when you came in."

Robin shook her head at him. "But now he wants you to go downstairs with him to make me and your sister pancakes." Emma shared in her mom's belief that she was getting a sister.

Patrick gave Robin a dirty look but got out of bed. "Come on little girl, let's make mommy and your little brother some pancakes."

Emma shook her head at her dad. "It's a girl daddy."

Patrick leaned down and kissed Robin before being lead downstairs by their daughter. "Take your shower and we will see you downstairs."

Robin waved goodbye to them and headed to the bathroom to start another great day.

* * *

Sabrina was doing inventory at the clinic, still stewing over Robin's pregnancy. "You get everything. You show up at my wedding and take away my husband and daughter. You get yourself kidnapped and I know that you did something that upset Victor Cassadine to cause him to target me and because of that I lost my son."

She continued to go through supplies. "You have Patrick. You have Emma. What do I have? I've lost Patrick and my children and I'm basically banned from the hospital because of her."

She pulled out the booklet from Gabriel's funeral. "She took you away from me. She took everything away from me."

"How would you like to make her pay for that?" He stepped into the room.

Sabrina jumped. "What are you doing here?" Sabrina knew she should run out of the room and call the police but something stopped her.

"I'm here to help make your dreams come true." He smiled and closed the door behind him so they could talk in private.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

2 weeks later

Robin walked up to Patrick at the nurse's hub and tapped him on the shoulder. "You ready?"

It was time for Robin's sonogram. This pregnancy was different than Emma's in many ways. Robin was hungry all the time and the morning sickness had been minimal. She already had a small pooch that looked big on her little frame.

Patrick handed the chart he was working on to Epiphany and turned around. "You bet, let's go take a look at baby boy Drake."

"Baby girl Scorpio-Drake you mean." They were still weeks away from finding out the sex of the baby and were enjoying the back and forth about the baby's sex. Patrick just shook his head and took Robin's hand in his as they headed to Kelly's office.

They got to the office and were taken to an exam room. Robin laid down on the exam table, raising up her shirt so Kelly could put the gel on. Robin shivered as it was applied, it was cold.

"Let's see what is going on in there." Kelly began slowly moving the wand over Robin's belly. She stopped for a minute and got a strange look on her face.

Robin noticed. "Kelly, is something wrong?"

Kelly moved the wand around some more and began smiling. "This is definitely Patrick's spawn, devious little guys."

Robin was so busy laughing that she didn't notice what Kelly had said but Patrick did. "I'm sorry, did you say guys?"

Robin stopped laughing. "Kelly?"

"One of them was hiding behind the other during the first ultrasound, it happens every once in a while. Congratulations, it's twins!"

Patrick and Robin both just stared at the screen. It was obvious - there were two heads, two bodies, two separate sacs. Patrick looked at Kelly. "Fraternal?"

"Yes, they each have their own amniotic sac. I'll get in touch with Dr. Makaba and see if we need to make any further adjustments to your protocol."

Robin had been silent the entire time. Patrick was getting worried. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Twins Patrick? Twins!" Robin was still staring at the screen. "How am I supposed to do this?"

Patrick was confused but Kelly picked up on it immediately. "Robin, calm down. It will be okay. I know you have your concerns because of the issues you had with Emma but we will take good care of you, I promise. Get cleaned up and we can discuss this in my office."

Kelly handed Robin a towel and left the room. Robin still just sat there so Patrick took the towel from her and gently wiped off her belly. "Robin, it's going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say – you don't have two human beings growing inside of you, dependent on you for their entire well being. You aren't the one risking infecting two of our children with HIV." Robin started crying.

Patrick pulled Robin into his arms and held her. "Robin these two children will be as healthy and as happy as Emma is. We have known from the beginning that there is a chance that the baby could be HIV positive and that hasn't changed, but it is still a less than 2% chance. Kelly will be monitoring you closely regarding your incompetent cervix and I will be here the whole time."

"But twins, how the hell did that happen?"

Patrick smirked at her. "Well, I have always been an overachiever and we certainly took full advantage of that night together."

Robin rolled her eyes but the let out a little laugh. "See that's better, that's my girl." Patrick gently rubbed her back. "I'm excited – two Drake men out there at the same time, the world won't know what hit it."

Robin pulled back and smiled at him. "Or two more daughters – more payback for the former playboy."

Patrick's smirk disappeared. "That's not even funny Robin. I'm barely going to make it through Emma's teen years as it is."

Robin pulled him close. "You are a wonderful daddy but there is a possibility that we will have 3 daughters." She felt Patrick tense up at the thought. "Or maybe it's one of each – one boy and one girl?"

Patrick held her and thought about it. "Hm, well I still think we are getting two boys but," he was interrupted by Robin's growling belly, "whichever is in there is getting hungry. Let's go get something to eat and then we can figure out if we have enough room at our house for the newest members of the Drake clan."

Patrick held out his hand and helped Robin off the table. "How do you feel about this Patrick? I mean there is always a chance that I could…" Robin couldn't help but be worried about having another experience with post partum depression.

"No matter what happens we will get through it together. I love you Robin, so much." He leaned down and kissed her.

"And I love you, so much. Now let's go talk to Kelly so you can feed me and our children." Robin smiled at him and took his hand. Together they headed to Kelly's office.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

10 weeks later

Robin stood at the hub and enjoyed the hustle and bustle all around her. Emma was on her way in with her mom and Patrick would be here in just a few minutes for the sonogram that will hopefully reveal the sex of their babies. Even though Robin had been giving Patrick a hard time about having 2 more girls, the truth was she was as certain as he was that there was at least one little boy in her belly.

Epiphany snapped her fingers in front of Robin's face. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake? I have the chart you were looking for."

Robin smiled at her. "Sorry, just thinking about the sonogram. Patrick and Emma will be here in a few minutes and then we head down to Kelly's office."

Epiphany laughed. "Any feelings?"

"Unfortunately for the females of the species, yes." Both women laughed at the thought of unleashing another Drake male upon society. "Quite frankly all I care about is that they are healthy."

Epiphany gently patted Robin's hand that was sitting on the counter. "They are, I'm sure of it."

"Well that does it – even in the womb my boys are smart enough to listen to Epiphany." Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and kissed her head.

"Too bad their father can't do the same." Epiphany smiled at the couple and went back to her duties.

"So your mom just texted and she will meet us in Kelly's office – she and Emma are running a few minutes late. Ready?" Putting his hand on her back, Patrick gently guided Robin away from the nurse's hub.

Robin quickly handed Epiphany the chart she was working on and allowed Patrick to lead her to the office. Ten minutes later she was lying on the exam table while Kelly got the ultrasound set up. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Can we wait a couple of minutes? My mom and Emma should be here…" Robin didn't get to finish the sentence as Anna and Emma came into the room.

"Sorry, Emma wanted to pick up something for the occasion." Anna leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek and gave Patrick a quick hug.

"Really? What did you get?" Robin smiled warmly at her little girl.

Emma settled into her dad's lap, right next to her mom while her grandma stayed at her mom's head. "Nope, not until after we see my sisters."

Patrick tickled her a little bit. "And if you are getting at least one brother?"

Emma gave her grandma a little grin. "Trust me daddy."

Kelly watched her friends and smiled. With everything they had been through, this happiness was well earned. "Okay, let's go."

Kelly spread the gel on Robin's stomach and began gently moving the wand around. Emma stared at the two babies in awe. "They are so big. How do they fit in there?"

Robin grimaced. "By pushing on mommy's bladder."

Patrick smiled at her and then looked back at the screen, still in awe of their children in his wife's belly. "Is everything okay?"

Kelly did the measurements and grinned at them. "Perfect – the babies are exactly the size we want them to be and I see four arms and four legs. Do you want to know the sex?"

Robin nodded her head eagerly. Kelly smiled. "Well, heaven help us all, they are both boys. Two more Drake boys to flirt their way around this hospital."

Tears of joy flowed down Robin, Patrick and Anna's faces. Emma giggled with glee and smiled at her grandma. Patrick looked at her confused. "I thought you wanted a sister?"

"I can have a sister next time."

Robin laughed. "Sweetie, this is probably it for brothers or sisters."

Emma thought about it for a moment before just moving on with what she had gotten the babies. "Grandma, can you give me the bag?"

Anna smiled and handed the bag to Emma. "Now close your eyes." She looked at her parents sternly. Patrick and Robin did as they were told and Emma handed them each a stuffed animal. "You can open them now."

Patrick and Robin opened their eyes to see they were each holding a teddy bear wearing a Buffalo Bills jersey. "I wanted to give my brothers their first teddy bears."

Robin was speechless. Patrick hugged Emma close, filled with pride. "That was very nice of you Emma – you are going to be a great big sister."

"Thank you. Plus if they have their own bears, they'll stay away from Butterscotch."

Robin laughed and then jumped off the table as best she could. "Sorry, have to go to the bathroom." She glared at Patrick. "Your sons think my bladder is a punching bag."

She ran out of the room as Patrick looked at Anna with a grimace. "I have a feeling I am going to hear 'your sons' a lot over the next four months, aren't I?"

Anna just laughed and nodded her head.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

14 weeks later

Robin glared at Patrick as she sat in her hospital bed. "Traitor."

Patrick just smiled at her. "I am not a traitor because I told Kelly I caught you doing work while you were supposed to be on bed rest. I am a concerned husband and father."

Robin rolled her eyes at him. "Please, you just want the bed to yourself since the blimp you call your wife has taken over most of it."

Patrick took her hand in his and stroked it. "You are a beautiful woman, even more so when you are carrying my children. But Kelly put you on bed rest for a reason – your blood pressure was getting high and she didn't want to take any chances with any of you. Did you really think I wouldn't know that you had figured out a way to access your files at the hospital through your tablet?"

Robin sighed but knew he was right. Kelly had placed her on bed rest three weeks earlier with a stern warning that if she found out Robin had been doing any work she would admit Robin to the hospital until the twins were born. Robin had gotten away with it for far longer than she had expected. "I know but this is silly. I'm fine." She gently rubbed her belly. "We're fine."

"And being here at the hospital will make sure it stays that way." Patrick kissed Robin's hand. "Robin, when you were pregnant with Emma and I found you passed out on the floor that day, it was one of the worst moments of my life and I never want to experience that again. Or worse, have Emma find you like that."

Robin began crying. "I don't want that either."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I didn't want to upset you; I just wanted you to understand why I told Kelly the truth." Patrick sat on the bed and pulled her into her arms. "You and I have been through so much to get here – happy, married with a beautiful daughter at home and two sons on the way. I don't want anything to jeopardize that."

Robin started sobbing even harder. "I don't either."

Patrick rubbed her back. He would not miss the mood swings at all. "I know you don't babe so why don't you stay here so we can watch you and the babies and we can finish out this pregnancy in peace and safety."

Robin nodded her head into his chest, still crying. Patrick kept rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Robin, it's okay. We are all okay. Just take some deep breaths and calm down."

Robin slowed down her breathing and did what Patrick asked. After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to talk again. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll be good, I promise, just let me go home."

Patrick shook his head. "Kelly thinks that it is best that you stay here and I agree with her but I will bring you whatever food you are craving. I will bring you books and magazines. Your mom and Mac are going to help with Emma and I will bring in my laptop so we can finish picking out things for the babies room."

He looked her in the eyes. "Kelly is hoping to get you to 36 weeks and then we can discuss scheduling the C-section, okay?"

Robin nodded. That was only another two weeks and, as much as she hated it, Robin knew Kelly and Patrick were right. The important thing was getting the boys safely into the world.

"So, let's go back to baby names." Patrick decided to change the subject. "Are we any closer to agreeing on names?"

Robin smiled at him. "Well, Matthew is the middle name of one of them; I am not going to budge on that." Robin insisted that one of the boys carry their uncle's name – if not for Matt she might not have been able to get away from Daniel and his plans for her.

"I completely agree. So what goes with Matthew?" Patrick laid back on the bed with Robin and they began discussing baby names.

Felix stood outside their room, listening in on the conversation. After a few minutes he went down the hall and made a call. "Sabrina, there's something you need to know."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

2 weeks later

"Everything looks good. I want to schedule the C-section for next week, give these guys a little more time to grow but I see no reason you can't go home today. I'll get your release papers ready."

Robin squealed in excitement while Patrick laughed at her. "Thank you Kelly."

Kelly smiled at her friends and left the room. Patrick sat down on the bed and held Robin. "I know this was tough but it was for the best."

Robin nodded as she snuggled into his arms. "You're right. Now our boys are ready to come out and take over the world – or at least GH."

"I don't think their sister is going to let that happen. Now get some rest, we're going to need it." Robin laid there with him but didn't close her eyes. Patrick could almost feel the wheels turning in her head while it was touching his chest. "What is it babe?"

"It's just that, now that we are so close to having the babies, what if something goes wrong? They could still be HIV positive or what if I develop post-partum depression again? Not to mention the DIC." Robin started to cry. "I'm scared."

Patrick squeezed her tighter. "Robin, we have no control over any of those things but no matter what happens, we will get through it together. If the boys are HIV positive they will have you to show them that it is not a death sentence, that you can live a full and healthy life. You know I will be watching for the signs of PPD and your parents are here this time to help with Emma and the boys to help alleviate the stress. As for the DIC, we have no control over that, but Kelly will be monitoring you closely."

Robin just squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. "You picked the perfect time to be wonderful."

Patrick smiled. "I know – now get some rest."

They were still lying there when Kelly came in with the discharge papers an hour later. After setting the date for the C-section, Patrick went to bring the car around while Robin packed her things to leave. She was almost finished when she heard the door open.

"Just a second babe, almost done." Robin didn't look at the door to see who had come in.

"It certainly looks like it." Sabrina stood in the doorway glaring at Robin and her pregnant belly.

Robin didn't like the way Sabrina was looking at her. "Sabrina, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see it with my own eyes, see that you really are pregnant with twins. From what I hear it's twin boys. Congratulations." She spat the last word at Robin. "My son is dead but you get two – how is that fair?"

Robin shook her head and leaned against the bed. She was not up to this. "Sabrina, I am so sorry about Gabriel…"

Sabrina crossed the room and grabbed Robin by the arms. "Don't you say his name! You killed my son."

Robin felt a twitch in her back that went around to her belly. She tried to calm herself but Sabrina would not let her go.

"He was a beautiful little boy who should be at home playing with Emma and Patrick but instead he is in the cemetery because of you, because Victor Cassadine wanted to keep you in line." Sabrina's grip tightened on Robin's arms.

Robin struggled with Sabrina, trying to pull away from the woman. It was clear that Sabrina had lost her grip on sanity. Unable to reach the call button Robin screamed out for help. Within seconds her door flew open and Patrick came in, followed closely by Matt. "Sabrina, let her go."

Sabrina looked at Patrick in disbelief and then looked back at Robin. "Fine." She gave Robin a sick smile and shoved her to the floor. Robin hit it hard and cried out in pain. Patrick rushed to her while Matt pulled Sabrina out of the room and handed her over to the security guards who had heard Robin's cry as well.

"Robin, Robin are you okay?" Robin had hit her head when she fell and was knocked out. Patrick was checking her out. "Matt, help me get her on the bed."

The two men gently picked her up and set her on the bed. Working from memory, they started hooking the monitors back up to Robin. They were almost done when Kelly came running in. "What happened?"

"Sabrina attacked her and knocked her out." Patrick was trying to get Robin to wake up. "Come on babe, look at me. Come on."

Suddenly Robin screamed out in pain and the monitors went crazy. Kelly went over to the bed and did a quick exam before going over to the phone in the room. "Get an OR prepped for an emergency C-section. Notify me as soon as it's ready."

Kelly walked back over to Robin and Patrick. "So much for going home – your water just broke. Matt, we need to get Robin prepped for surgery so I need you to leave."

Matt walked over and kissed Robin's forehead. "I'll let everyone know that the boys on their way. I love you sis."

Robin nodded and smiled at him. "Love you too." She had barely gotten the words out when a contraction hit her and she screamed out in pain. Mere moments later the surgical team came in to prep Robin and she and Patrick were whisked off to the OR.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Kelly walked over to Patrick and Robin and checked on the couple. Robin's belly was shielded behind a sterile hanging sheet so she couldn't see what Kelly was doing. "I'm going to see if the spinal block is working – let me know when you can feel me."

Robin held Patrick's hand and waited as Kelly gently poked her body. She was almost to Robin's chest when Robin stopped her. "There."

"Good – we're ready to go. I'm going to get the babies out and have a portable CT brought in to check on that bump on your head. Meanwhile we will get the boys checked out. Okay?"

Robin and Patrick nodded, squeezing each other's hands tight. Robin began to cry. "It's not too early is it Kelly?"

"No Robs, I promise we will take great care of you and your boys." Kelly smiled at her friend and then began the C-section.

* * *

"Matt, what happened?" Anna came careening down the corridor of the maternity ward, followed closely by Robert and Mac. "I thought she was being released?"

"You haven't talked to Dante?" Matt was certain Dante had let them know what happened less than an hour ago.

Anna shook her head. "What would Dante tell me?"

Matt sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Robin was getting ready to leave. Patrick went to get the car and she was finishing getting her things together when Sabrina came in the room. She went after Robin, yelling at her about the boys, how she couldn't believe that Robin was having two sons and her son was dead."

Anna shook her head and Robert came up behind her and pulled her close to him. "So did the stress cause Robin to go into labor?"

"No, she grabbed Robin and Robin yelled for help. I had met Patrick in the hall and we heard Robin yell so we ran into the room. Patrick told Sabrina to let her go and Sabrina," Matt paused, "Sabrina pushed her down."

"What!" Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is she okay?"

"She lost consciousness for a minute." Anna gasped. "Only for a minute, I swear. She woke up, but her water broke and she went into labor. Kelly rushed her into the OR and now we're just waiting."

"Is it too soon?" Mac was beside himself with worry for his niece and her sons.

"All of their organs should be fully developed but we won't know anything for sure until they are born." Matt was trying to go into doctor mode but it wasn't easy. The truth was he was scared to death for Robin and the boys.

"And Sabrina?" Robert was furious that this woman had harmed his daughter.

"Dante came and arrested her for assault. She is at the PCPD and an emergency restraining order is being issued." Matt hoped it would be enough to keep Sabrina away from Robin and the boys.

"Good." Robert pulled Anna into a chair and sat with her, holding her hand until the saw Patrick walk down the hall a few minutes later.

"Patrick, how is she?" Anna was worried about her daughter.

"She's fine. They are doing a CT right now to be on the safe side but Marucci came in while they were closing her up and did a quick exam. Everything seems to be fine." Patrick smiled. "The boys are being checked out but they both came out screaming their heads off. They are getting their HIV tests, AZT shots, weighed and measured and then they will join Robin and I in her room."

Anna jumped up and hugged Patrick and then Robert. "When can we see her?"

"Give them a little bit and then she should be able to have visitors. The boys will be in the nursery shortly, so you can go see them."

Mac laughed. "Finally some boys in this family." Everyone laughed. "No offense, I love my girls but I have wanted a nephew for years."

"Come on, I'll walk you down to the nursery. They should be there by now." Patrick was leading the group down the hall and he paused at room 815. "This is Robin's room." He poked his head in and saw Robin sleeping in the bed.

"I think they gave her enough morphine to knock her out for awhile. Let's go see the boys. Who is bringing Emma by?" Emma was on a field trip and they hadn't able to get her yet.

"Maxie is picking her up." Mac had called her immediately upon learning Robin was in labor. "She is not going to be happy about missing her brothers birth."

Patrick smiled. "No she won't but it couldn't be helped."

They arrived at the nursery and were admiring the two small dark haired boys when they heard alarms going off. A guard ran by them talking to on his walkie-talkie. "Security to room 815!"

Patrick looked at Matt. "Robin!" The group took off running down the hall back to Robin's room.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Patrick led Matt, Mac, Anna and Robert down the hall towards Robin's room when Patrick suddenly stopped. "The boys – I don't want to leave them unprotected."

Mac looked at Matt and nodded. "We'll take care of the boys. You take care of our girl." The two men ran back to the nursery while Patrick, Anna and Robert headed towards Robin's room.

Kelly was standing outside the room with the security guards when they got there. "Kelly, what's going on?"

Kelly looked at Robin's door and then back at Patrick. "She has a visitor. I saw him go into her room and immediately called security. I think you might want to go in and try to talk to him before we send the guards in."

Patrick opened the door to see Jerry Jacks standing over Robin. She was still sleeping and he was just watching her. "Come in Patty boy – we've been waiting for you."

Patrick walked into the room, noticing the gun in Jerry's hand. "What do you want Jerry?"

Jerry smiled at Patrick. "To see little Robin of course. I understand you have two sons now – congratulations."

"She isn't going anywhere Jerry." Patrick crossed over to Robin's bedside and took her hand in his. "Her parents are just outside and…"

Jerry interrupted. "I have no intentions of removing Robin from this facility. I am actually bringing you two a little gift - Helena Cassadine will no longer be a threat to you."

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you talking about?"

Jerry walked towards the door. "She met with a most unfortunate accident. Rather sad but it does give you and your wife a little breathing room."

"And what about Daniel?"

"Oh Danny boy – unfortunately I have no idea where that sick man is, only that his obsession with our Robin is still going strong." Jerry reached the door. "As for me, I am going on a well earned vacation."

Patrick made sure to keep himself in front of Robin's bed, a wall in between Robin and Jerry. "There are people out there waiting to arrest you."

Jerry laughed. "They will and within 24 hours I will be headed out of town never to be seen again. At least not until I need Jobbin Robin's brilliant mind again. Good day Dr. Drake."

Jerry headed out the door and Patrick heard him being arrested. Kelly came in, followed by Robert and Anna. Kelly gave Robin a quick exam while Patrick recounted his conversation with Jerry. "Could it be possible, could Helena really be dead?"

Robert shook his head. "I won't believe it until I see her body myself but anything is possible."

Kelly joined the group. "She seems fine. I unplugged her IV and ordered a new one to be started as well as a full blood panel." Kelly gently rubbed Patrick's arm. "She should be waking up soon so why don't you go ahead and stay with her while I check on the boys?"

Patrick nodded and took a seat by Robin's bed. Anna joined him while Robert went to update Matt and Mac.

"No." Robin was beginning to wake up. "Patrick?"

Patrick took her hand in his. "I'm right here babe."

Robin looked over at him groggily. "I had the strangest dream that Jerry was here."

Patrick looked at Anna and then back at his wife. "Well that's it – no more morphine for you." He wanted to wait until Robin was stronger to talk about Jerry's visit.

Robin smiled at him. "The boys? Are they okay?"

The door opened and Mac and Matt came in pushing the twins bassinets. "See for yourself." Expertly, Mac and Patrick picked up the boys and brought them to Robin. Mac handed one of them to Robin while Patrick carefully sat down on the bed next to her and held his brother.

"Where are Dad and Noah?" Robin wanted their fathers there before she told everyone the babies names.

"Right here sweetheart." He came into the room carrying Emma with Maxie and Noah right behind him.

Emma ran over to the bed and smiled at her brothers. "You were supposed to wait for me."

Everyone laughed as the little girl climbed up on her dad's lap and stared at the twins. "Which one is this?"

"Robin, you want to do the honors?" The stress of the previous minutes were gone as Patrick sat there with his family.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ryan Matthew Scorpio Drake," she looked down at the little boy snuggled in her arms, "and Alexander Mackenzie Scorpio Drake." Robin nodded at Patrick and they both smiled. Together they had decided they wanted to honor Mac along with Matt – Robin's surrogate father had been an integral part of their relationship from the very beginning.

Mac and Matt both had tears in their eyes as they looked at their namesakes, two beautiful dark haired boys both resting safely in their parents arms. For the first time in a long time, everything was right in the world.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

6 weeks later

"Mommy, Alex smiled at me!" Emma and Robin were on the floor of their living room with the twins, lying on a blanket.

"He did? That's great Em." Robin laughed at her daughter's excitement. Emma had been constantly by her brothers sides since they came home, taking her role of big sister very seriously. She helped feed them and helped push their stroller, as well as keeping them 'entertained' while Robin made supper. The only thing Emma refused to do was diapers.

Patrick stood in the doorway and watched the scene before him was a smile on his face. Their boys were both healthy and, as of now, HIV negative. They had completed their 6 weeks of medication and would be tested again at 6 months. They were both just over 5 pounds when they were born with Alex outweighing his brother by 2 ounces. Alex was also an inch longer than Ryan which had led to everyone calling Ryan 'squirt'. Both boys shared their father's dark hair but Alex had Patrick's eyes while Ryan had Robin's.

Robin was doing wonderful. She was almost completely healed from the c-section and she had no injuries from her run in with Sabrina. Robin was still seeing Kevin once a week but there were no signs that she was having a relapse of her PPD. Robin wanted to be vigilant and not bury her head in the sand like she did with Emma.

Sabrina had been committed to Fern Cliff following a psychiatric evaluation and a restraining order issued to keep her away from the entire Drake family following her attack on Robin. Sabrina had slipped into complete paranoia and was convinced that Robin had stolen her life and her son from her. Patrick and Robin were petitioning the court to have Sabrina moved to a more secure facility, hopefully in another state.

Jerry was true to his word – within a day of being arrested he was free on bail and disappeared but not before sending a bouquet of flowers to Robin at the hospital. Patrick threw them out before she saw them. Robin was still not aware that Jerry was in her room after she gave birth, just that he was arrested at the hospital and that he claimed Helena was dead.

Patrick came in and sat down next to Robin. "How did your check up go with Kelly today?" Patrick had been called in to do an emergency surgery so her mom had taken her to the follow up appointment with Kelly while Mac, Robert and Emma watched the boys.

"Great. Kelly wants me to take a full twelve week maternity leave and I have to say I agree. I'm not quite ready to turn these two over to the hospital daycare just yet." Robin smiled at the boys and gently tickled Ryan's belly. He cooed at her and she did the same to Alex with the same results. Robin then leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We'll talk about the rest after the kids go to bed."

Patrick smiled at her. The twins were on the same schedule and actually were sleeping at least 3 hours in a row before getting up to feed. Alex was the noisy one, usually waking his parents up to let them know that he and his brother were ready to eat while Ryan would lie there cooing at the race car mobile above his crib.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and held her close, gently kissing her neck. This was what was important, the peace and togetherness they had fought so hard to get. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, enjoying time with their daughter and sons.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

6 weeks later

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and smiled. She was facing him and smiled back before burrowing her head into his chest. It was their last weekend before Robin went back to work and they were taking full advantage of it. Emma was at Maxie's for a girl's night and the boys were now sleeping 6 hours at a time which gave Robin and Patrick plenty of time to play. "I can't wait to get you back at work. I have missed our consults."

Robin giggled. "Really? You haven't had any consults since I've been gone."

"Well Matt and my dad but those aren't the consults I was talking about." He gave Robin a little tickle on her belly and she laughed out loud.

"So this is just about getting me in the supply closet?" She was teasing him and loving every moment.

"The supply closet, your office, my office, the roof…" Patrick began listing all the places their consults had been in over the years.

"We're terrible." Robin shook her head, still laughing.

"On the contrary, we are exceptional. In fact, I think I am in desperate need of a house call consult right now." Patrick gave her his best come hither look and she just continued laughing.

"Well, technically I'm not back on the roster until Monday but I think I can make an exception in your case." Robin leaned up to kiss her husband when his phone went off.

He picked it up. "It's the hospital."

Patrick answered the phone and listened to the caller. "But I was supposed to be off call this weekend. I know, if Dr. Quartermaine is requesting me I need to come in but couldn't you call…"

Robin nodded her head at him. "Go, it's okay."

Patrick sighed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"If Monica is requesting you than you need to go. I'll get a little sleep and the boys will be up in a few hours anyway. I'll get them fed and back down and then we will have plenty of time to play when you get done. Go, be brilliant."

Patrick leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Robin smiled back at him. "I love you too."

She laid back down and Patrick took one last look at her before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Robin woke up to an arm wrapped tight around her. She smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Perfect." He tightened his grip.

"Babe, you don't need to hold on so tight, I'm not going anywhere." Robin wasn't sure what he was doing.

"I disagree."

Robin's eyes flew open in awareness and she tried to get away but he held her tight and put the chloroform covered rag over her mouth and nose.

Minutes later Daniel carried an unconscious Robin out of the house and into a waiting car.

* * *

Patrick walked up to the nurse's desk on the 10th floor and smiled at the charge nurse. Epiphany looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Patrick was about to answer when he heard Monica Quartermaine's voice call out to him. "Patrick?"

Patrick smiled at her. "I'm here."

"I can see that but why?" Monica knew Patrick was off call for the weekend and didn't know why he had come in.

"You asked for me." Patrick started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No I didn't." Monica wasn't sure what was going on but it wasn't good.

"But I got a call from the hospital…Robin!" Patrick pulled out his phone and called Anna. "Can you get to the house – I think something is wrong. No, I'm at the hospital, someone called insisting I was needed for a consult but I think it was just to get me out of the house."

Patrick then called Robin's cell phone. "Come on, come on please answer."

"Hello, you have reached the voice mail of Robin…" Patrick hung up.

Epiphany had paged Matt and Noah to the desk as soon as she realized what was going on. Both men rushed over in time to hear Patrick's conversation with Anna.

"Come on son, I'll drive you back home. Maybe Robin just didn't hear the phone or she had her hands full with the boys." Noah was trying to be reassuring but it wasn't working.

Monica looked at Epiphany. "Call in Marruci, you three go." Robin was like a daughter to Monica and her safety was a priority.

Patrick looked at Monica. "Thank you."

The three men headed to the elevator and back to Patrick's house.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Noah barely had the car parked before Patrick was out the door at running towards the house. "Anna!"

Anna was still outside the house checking on the guard who was lying unconscious behind the hyacinth bush. "I just got here and saw him – he's alive."

Noah bent down and took over for her. "Get in the house, we'll take care of him." Matt joined him while Patrick and Anna ran in the house.

"Robin!" Patrick ran up the stairs to their bedroom but she wasn't there. He ran to the nursery and saw a dark haired woman sitting in the rocking chair with one of the boys. He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

She stood up and walked over to him, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I am – I have you and Gabriel, what more could I want?"

Daniel laid Robin down gently on the bed. He hadn't even attempted to take her out of town, at least not yet. He wanted to lay low with her for a little while and then sneak away from Port Charles in a couple of days when they were least expecting it.

He gently stroked her cheek. She was still so beautiful and had lost almost all the weight from having Drake's twins. Daniel had waited - it had killed him but he had waited until after the babies were born and she had recovered from her c-section. It was almost a year, but it was worth it.

He laid down next to Robin and wrapped his arms around her. She was worth it.

Patrick froze as he looked at Sabrina cradling Ryan. Anna ran in behind him and, seeing Sabrina standing there, looked at him. Patrick nodded at Alex's crib and Anna quickly grabbed the boy and took him out of the room. "Sabrina, what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Where else would I be? Where's Emma?" She continued holding Ryan to her chest, slowly pacing the room with him.

"She's spending the night with Maxie." Patrick was fighting the urge to just reach out and snatch Ryan from her but he didn't want to risk hurting his son.

"Of course. I can't wait to see her in the morning." Ryan began fussing. "It's okay Gabriel, mommy's got you."

Patrick winced as Ryan's cries got louder. Ryan knew this woman wasn't his mommy and was getting scared. "Why don't you let me take him so you can get some sleep?"

Sabrina looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "But you just got off shift and I have been home all night, you need the rest more than I do."

"But it's my night to stay up with him – remember?" Patrick was hoping that by playing into her delusion he might be able to pry Ryan away from her. "Last night you got up with him so tonight it's my turn. Besides, I'm still wired from my last patient. I won't be sleeping anytime soon."

Patrick walked over to her and gently took Ryan out of her arms. "Thank you Sabrina." Patrick quickly backed away from her and got Ryan out of the room.

"Patrick – where are you taking him?" Sabrina ran after him but was stopped at the door by Dante and Nathan. The police officers had arrived while Patrick was talking to Sabrina. "Patrick! Patrick! Gabriel!"

Sabrina collapsed against Nathan, desperately trying to get to Ryan. "Sabrina Santiago, you are under arrest for breaking and entering and attempted kidnapping." Within minutes, the detective had Sabrina handcuffed and mirandized before taking her out of the house and into a waiting police car.

Patrick was checking on the boys while all that was happening. They were both fine and wide awake now. Anna had retrieved a couple of bottles from the kitchen and she and Matt fed the boys while Dante updated Patrick.

"She's not saying anything, at least not anything helpful. To be honest, I think she might have had a complete break from reality. She says that you and her live here with your children, Emma and Gabriel and that Robin has taken off to Africa – it's almost like the last 18 months didn't happen. We're taking her back to Fern Cliff right now."

Patrick shook his head. "How did she get out?"

Dante sighed. "It looks like Daniel posed as you and signed her out. We also found a cloth in your bedroom, it was soaked with chloroform."

Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach. This news confirmed Patrick's worst fear. Daniel had come here tonight with Sabrina but when he left, he took Robin with him.

Dante put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "I have an APB out on him and road blocks set up. I swear to you Patrick, he won't leave town with her."

Alex began crying so he took the boy from Anna and gently began rocking him and rubbing his back. "I promise you we will bring mommy home. No matter what, mommy will come back home to us."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Robin slowly opened her eyes and felt a pair of arms holding her tight. "Babe, you need to let me get up and check on the boys."

"They're fine, trust me."

"I haven't heard them in a little while, I need to check on them." Robin tried to wiggle out of his arms but he held on tight.

"And I said they're fine – Patrick has them."

Robin had a flash of a memory, she was in bed and the arms came around her and… "Daniel?"

Robin began to struggle with him furiously. "Stop Robin! I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

Robin stopped, deciding to conserve her energy until it was of better use to her. "That's better. Now, is there anything I can get you?"

Daniel loosened his grip on her and Robin relaxed her body a little bit. "My pills, I need my pills."

Daniel smiled. "I grabbed your pills before we left. I will go get them and something to drink. You need a banana too, right?"

Robin nodded. "It helps with my stomach."

Daniel jumped off the bed, his smile even bigger, happy that he was right. "I'll be right back." He left the room, locking the door behind him.

Robin slid off the bed and began looking around for a way out or any kind of weapon she could use against Daniel. The drawers were full of clothes, the window was boarded up and there wasn't even a mirror to smash. Robin sighed and sat back down on the bed. She just needed to take her time and think. There was a way out of this, there had to be.

Somehow, someway, she was getting out of here and back home to her family.

* * *

"Okay Ry, you have got to work with me buddy." Ryan was crying and had been for the last hour. Even though Patrick tried to help out as much as possible with the boys, Robin had been their primary caregiver since they were born and they were missing her terribly, as was their dad.

Mac walked in the door with Alex sleeping soundly on his chest. He carefully laid the little boy down in his crib and held his hands out to Patrick. "Do you want me to try?"

Patrick sighed and handed the crying child over to his uncle. "I don't know what to do. It's like he knows his mom is missing."

Mac nodded as he expertly rocked Ryan slowly back and forth. "He does. Fortunately, I think he has about worn himself out. Why don't you lay down for a few minutes?" Patrick began to protest but Mac stopped him. "You will not do Robin or your children any good if you collapse from exhaustion. Anna and Robert are working with Dante to do house to house searches. We know she is still in Port Charles, it is just a matter of time until we find her."

In his head he knew Mac was right but his heart was a different story. At this point in time though, Patrick was too tired to fight him. "Thank you."

Patrick walked into their room and laid down on their bed. Gently, he pulled Robin's pillow close to him and inhaled her scent. A few minutes later he finally gave in to his exhaustion, still holding her pillow tight in his arms.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Good morning! How are you feeling today?" Daniel came in the same way he had for the past three mornings, happy and carrying a breakfast tray with eggs, bacon, juice and her pills.

She put on a false but convincing smile. "Good." She was still in bed and he set the tray gently across her lap.

"How did you sleep?" Daniel was too busy making plans to stay in her room with her. Besides, he was waiting for the wedding night – he wanted to do this right.

"Like a log." Robin took a bite of the eggs. "Great as always."

"I'm glad you like them." Daniel gently stroked her cheek. "I have wonderful news – we can head home today."

Robin's heart stopped. She had been playing along with Daniel's delusions while trying to figure a way out. If Daniel believed that Robin was going with him willingly, he may not drug her and she could use that lapse in judgment as a chance to escape. "That is great news. When?"

"This afternoon, after lunch. I still have a few more things to work out and then we will be on our way." He kissed her.

"Do you need me to do anything to help?" Robin tried to sound nonchalant and wasn't sure if she was accomplishing it or not.

"No my dear, I have everything under control. The wedding plans are complete and in less than 48 hours, we will be husband and wife." Daniel held her hands tight, a crazy grin on his face.

Robin smiled back at him. "And I cannot wait."

* * *

Patrick paced the floor of the living room, rocking Alex in his arms. The boys were taking turns being difficult and today was Alex's turn - again. Patrick decided to try singing to the boy. "Now I've had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it, he found Mac and Dante standing there, smiles on their faces. "We found her."

* * *

Robin was pacing the floor of her room when the door flung open and Daniel stalked in, his good mood from the morning completely gone.

"Daniel, what happened?" Robin was scared that her plan to escape had been discovered.

"This is the Port Charles Police Department – we have the place surrounded. Please send out Robin, unharmed, and then follow her out – hands raised." Dante was calm, cool and collected over the loud speaker.

"How did they find us?" Daniel was moving about the room erratically, randomly picking up different objects around the room and throwing them.

Robin slowly made her way to the now open door. In his anger, Daniel had forgotten about it. While Daniel's back was turned, Robin made her move and dashed out the door. She ran down the hall and was almost at the front door when Daniel grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her back against him. "Liar! I should have known better than to believe a word you said!"

Daniel dragged her into the living room and threw her onto the couch. Robin hit the couch hard and was recovering when Daniel ran into the kitchen and, less than a minute later, came back out with a large knife. He pulled Robin off the couch and held her against him, her back against his chest. "They want to see you Robin so let's go. Your audience awaits."

Daniel put the knife up to Robin's throat and walked her to the door.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Patrick stood behind Mac's car watching the house where Daniel was holding Robin. He prayed that they were in time, that they got there before Daniel took off with her. "Mac, what is going on?"

Mac understood Patrick's anxiousness but right now it was a waiting game. "Patience Patrick - we want him to come out willingly if at all possible."

Thanks to traffic cameras and Robert and Anna's connections, they were able to find the car Daniel had rented parked outside this house. It was a rental property and Dante was able to confirm that Daniel had rented the property last week. The car was still there, parked in the driveway. Fortunately, the garage was being used to store a boat and Daniel couldn't park in there.

"Patience Mac? After everything we have been through, this needs to end - today." All Patrick wanted was for Robin to be safe, free from this madman's obsession.

"And it will. Daniel will not be a threat to you or Robin anymore after today." Anna walked up to the two men and hugged her son-in-law. "I promise you that."

Mac looked at her. "Where's Robert?"

Anna stared Mac straight in the eyes. "He'll be here soon."

The front door opened and the group watched in horror as Daniel came out the door with Robin tight in his arms, a large butcher knife held to her throat. "We are going now. If anyone tries to stop us, I will kill her."

Dante answered him. "There is nowhere to go. Do yourself a favor and let Robin go so we can end this peacefully."

Daniel tightened his grip and pulled the knife tighter against Robin's neck. She winced as the cold blade made a small cut. "No! If I can't have her neither can he!"

It took everything Mac and Anna had to hold Patrick back. Mac tried to reason with Robin's husband. "Wait, Patrick if you go running over there, he will kill Robin for sure and you do not want that. Let Dante do his job, for Robin's sake."

Patrick slumped down defeated but his eyes never left his wife. He saw a small trickle of blood coming down her throat from the cut Daniel had just made. "Do you have a pair of gloves? I want to be prepared for when we get her away from him."

Mac nodded at Anna and she went and got a pair of gloves from the first aid kit in the trunk of Mac's car.

Daniel walked Robin over to the car. He stood at the passenger door. "Open it."

Robin did as she was told, taking everything in. She knew that Daniel would never get her away from this house, it was just a question of whether he killed her before they could stop him. Daniel turned her around and smiled at her.

"It's all for you Robin, everything is all for you." She saw the knife going towards her a split second before he wanted her to and managed to move to the side. The knife cut her but it was only a flesh wound, not the painful killing blow he had intended. The knife hit the car and Robin took advantage of it to punch Daniel in the lung and run.

Daniel fell to the ground, dropping the knife but grabbing Robin's ankle, knocking her to the ground. Suddenly a shot rang out and Daniel's grip on Robin ended.

Dante began yelling as he ran towards the car. "Where did that shot come from?"

No one answered, they hadn't fired it. Patrick saw Daniel and Robin both go down and took off running, Mac and Anna close behind him. Robin picked herself off the ground and ran towards them. The couple met within seconds and Patrick held her close while Anna went to check on Daniel. Patrick led Robin over to Mac's car and the first aid kit.

"You're going to need a few stitches here." Patrick was studying the wound to Robin's left side. "But it could have been so much worse. Mac, we need to get her to the hospital."

Patrick bandaged the wound while Mac got the clearance he needed to take Robin to the hospital. A few minutes later he came back to the car and climbed in the driver's seat. "Let's go."

Robin looked at her uncle. "Mac, what is it?"

Mac smiled at her. "It's over Robin. Daniel will never bother you again. They don't know where the shot came from but whoever did it knew what they were doing. Daniel's dead."

The couple sat in stunned silence holding on to each other tightly as Mac drove them to GH.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

1 year later

Robin laughed as she watched Emma chasing her brothers around the back yard. Alex suddenly stopped and turned around, taking Emma by surprise. She went to his left side to avoid him but Alex grabbed her leg and she went down, laughing. Alex jumped on his sister to tickle her but she quickly recovered and began tickling him while Ryan stood over both of them. Emma reached out her hand and quickly tickled Ryan's belly and he started laughing. Emma got up and began the chase all over again.

Patrick walked up behind Robin and put his arms around her. "They look like they're having fun."

Robin nodded, leaning back into her husband's embrace. "Hard to believe that a year ago…"

Patrick kissed the top of her head. "I know."

 ** _Flashback_**

Kelly finished stitching up Robin's side. "It isn't too deep but I don't want to take any chances. You are one lucky woman, you know that right?"

Robin smiled at Patrick. "Of course I do Kel."

A few minutes later Anna came into the room followed by Mac, Noah, Matt and Robert.

"Thank God you're okay." Anna held her daughter close while the men in her life smiled at her.

"I'm better than ok. Did you ever find the shooter?" Robin watched her father as she asked this question.

"No, whoever it was disappeared. I don't think the police will ever find them." Mac had a strong suspicion as to who fired the shot that killed Daniel and he wasn't the only one.

Robin smiled at her father. "Too bad, I wanted to thank him."

Robert winked at her and walked over the bed. "I'm sure whoever shot that bastard did it because they loved you and wanted to make sure Daniel never hurt you again."

Tears filled Robin's eyes and she hugged her father tight. Everyone in the room knew Robert had fired the shot that killed Daniel and no one would turn him in. Daniel was like a rabid dog and killing him was the only way to protect Robin.

Patrick came over and smiled down at his wife. "It's over. It's finally over."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Patrick looked around the kitchen at all the boxes. "Are you about done packing?"

Robin sighed. "I'm beginning to think I will never be done – how did we accumulate so much stuff?"

Patrick just laughed. "I don't know but we have plenty of room for it at the new house."

After everything that had happened, the couple decided to finally use the piece of land Patrick had bought before Robin's 'death' and build their dream home. A new home for a new life. The movers would be here shortly to begin taking everything to their new place and their friends and family were coming over for an unpacking party.

Robert, Mac and Anna had worked together to install a brand new, state of the art security system for the house. Because the property backed up to the woods, there was an underground security perimeter to protect them while still allowing them the beauty of the woods. No expense was spared, the family's safety was everyone's top priority.

"I am going to miss this place, we have a lot of great memories here. This was our first home." Robin spoke wistfully.

"Home for me is wherever you and the kids are." Patrick turned her around and kissed her. "I love you, so much."

Robin smiled at him. "And I love you, so much."

The End


End file.
